


Silent Interrogations.

by TurningPagesCoffeeInHand



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Action, Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gore, Horror, Psychological Horror, Romance, Suspense, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurningPagesCoffeeInHand/pseuds/TurningPagesCoffeeInHand
Summary: A sudden twist of events brings emotionally gifted Sarabi right into, the usually private, Chief of Security's life. Word spreads about her ability, placing a target on the duo's backs. As Sarabi holds refuge on Deep Space Nine does Odo take in more than he ever imagined?
Relationships: Odo (Star Trek)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! This book is 4+ years in the making and holds a very special place in my heart. I want to note that I stay within the same time line DS9 follows with a grace period of about 5ish years. Also, at the beginning of each chapter I will have a title and artist of a song that I know relates and goes well with the content. Thanks again, and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

One  
“Find You”, Ruelle

Commanding Officer Benjamin Sisko paced calmly back and forth in the Ops Center, trying to match his patience with his demeanor. Needing an update he stopped, bringing his hand around to activate his communicator on his chest. “Sisko to Kira.” He spoke with authority.

A female voice came through, matching his tone, “Kira here sir, go ahead.”

He moved to a nearby control panel, his fingers dancing across it, “Odo should be back from his prisoner transfer in the Alpha Quadrant any moment now, will you meet me up in Ops to discuss it?”

“Yes sir.” She respectfully obliged.

“It has been difficult to maintain a connection with him so we need to make sure we have confirmation when he comes through the wormhole.” Sisko explained.

The side door to the bridge opened, presenting a female Bajoran Officer with short auburn hair. “No communication?” Kira asked as she made her way over, “Has it been ever since he passed into the Alpha Quadrant?”

He nodded, “Yes, and it has me worried because of the Klingon Rebels we’ve been having a problem with lately. I have nearly let the estimated time of his journey pass without acting, hoping it is just an issue on our end.”

“Should we send someone out?” Kira suggested.

The Commander paused, his face unreadable, “We will see if there is no change soon, this isn’t Odo’s first transfer. Also we have him in an unmarked ship, The Rebels would have been on him immediately with a federation label slapped on the side.”

“Agreed.” Nodding her head Kira moved fast on her tablet, “I will head down to the docking airlock to wait for his arrival, and will keep trying to reach out to him in the meantime.”

“Thank you, Major.” Sisko nodded.

“Let me know if you hear anything before I do!” Kira left, her fingers still moving like lightening.

Letting out a heavy sigh Sisko brought his attention back to the large glass wall that looked over the wormhole. The darkness that faced him was a merciless sea, having its own tides and currents that could pull his crew into harm at any time. He would be lying if he said sometimes it made him uneasy. “Damn,” he clenched through his teeth, “what is blocking the transmission?”

oOoOoOo

Odo focused on his course back to the wormhole, even though the lack of communication with Ops hasn’t made it smooth sailing for him.

“Everything is stable, sir.” His comrade said, “We are almost home.”

“We are not out of the clear yet.” Odo grunted, “It’s been awfully quiet since we dropped off that murderer on Andoria.”

As if right on cue a loud beeping filled the roundabout, signaling a ship was in their range.

The Federation Officer’s reaction was quick and natural, “Earth model, shields at 40%, badly damaged; showing trauma to its warp shield and life support. Also showing one humanoid life on board.”

“Then where is the attacker?” Odo wondered aloud, running a full scan.

“I’m guessing not too far behind.” Another loud beeping. “They’re hailing us.”

Odo stood a little straighter, “On screen.”

The glass in front of them turned into a visual communicator, except they were met with rough static mixed with blurred colors.

“Please.” A woman’s pleading voice came over the intercom, “This is Sarabi Kenshiu. I was on a Bajoran missions trip when I was attacked by a Klingon Warship.” An image flashed through the static; showing a young, fair skinned human with jet black hair. “My ship is badly damaged, I will not make it through the wormhole and I’m afraid the Warship will be here at any moment.”

Odo forced himself to keep his focus on the woman before him, even though something very unfamiliar passed through him. Did he feel some of her fear? “This is Odo, Chief of Security for the station Deep Space Nine right outside the wormhole. I can provide transportation for you there.”

“Yes! Please!” Sarabi cried, her tone filled with hope, “I am not worried about my ship except its cargo. I have a large amount of requested medication for Baj-“

“She’s gone. We’ve got company.” The officer motioned to the second red mark on their scanner.

Checking his phaser on his side Odo also mentally equipped himself, “Ready for transport.”

It was as short as a blink of an eye; no sooner then when he stepped on the Transporter pad he was gone, but not before he saw the large Klingon Rebel Warship approach Sarabi’s.

Odo immediately felt the thickness of the air, not through unnecessary breathing but just from walking through the damage. The life support was dangerously low for her health. Pushing through the smoke he noticed overturned wooden boxes that were once filled with medicine, glass bottles and syringes laying in pieces as the liquids pooled together.

“Sarabi?!” His voice boomed across her ship as he kept moving.

Finally coming to the command pod he found her half conscious, slumped on her control panel. Even though her hair was sprawled over her face Odo still saw the blue tinge on her lips.

“Prepare two for transport.” He said sternly after pressing his communicator.

“Locking in.” The pin echoed.

A groan come from Sarabi as she rolled her head around, trying to keep the room from spinning any faster. “Shields up...” Her eyes fluttered rapidly but then kept them closed, it felt as if someone was smashing her skull up against the wall. She wondered if the Klingon’s gotten ahold or her? Someone had her, but everything was hazy.

The ship rattled violently from the photon torpedoes the Klingon’s delivered, sending the two into almost complete darkness with the exception of the array of sparks showering out of the walls. Odo held onto the chair until the floor came to a stand still, then he leaned down and lifted Sarabi’s petite frame. Their physical contact sent shockwaves through his shell of a body, immensely catching Odo off guard. Even in this moment of urgency an abnormal smell of what he guessed where spices and fruits came over him. He almost dropped her, his one knee giving out under the shock. Pulling himself together he stood straighter, keeping his grip on Sarabi tight. Looking down at her face he frowned, he knew he had to get her out of here. The sensation was overwhelming.

A sudden noise interrupted his rare moment, indicating they were no longer alone.

Odo was quick to his communicator to repeat his demand, “Prepare two for transport!” He didn’t want to speak too loudly and give their location away.

“Still trying to lock on, the Klingon’s Warship keeps intercepting.” His partner updated him.

Rattles outside her door indicated it was too late. “ _chaH tu’_!”

Odo gently laid Sarabi down as she cradled her head in between her hands, the pressure from the lack of life support effecting her in ways she’s never experienced. He motioned with his finger over his mouth, “Do not move.” Every word was pronounced.

Staying crouched he brought out his phaser and opened the door in the darkness as quietly as possible but it brought them right into the line of three Klingons. His only advantage was his angle, staying silent as they charged towards the open door with their weapons drawn. The glimmer of the Tik’leth gave away where Odo could fatally shoot, proving successful as the first Klingon body flew into the wall behind them. The time it took gave the other Klingon’s the advantage, bringing themselves into melee reach. Odo sprang up, knowing he had to push them out of the command pod for any chance of escaping alive.

Sarabi was to his back, finally pulling her hands away from her head. The world was whirling within the dark, colors being pulled from objects like a smeared painting. “Do not move” Odo’s words echoed within the chaos of her mind. “Shut the door.” She barely whispered. Bringing her hand up and onto her control panel she pulled weakly, bringing herself chest height to the screen. Shaking fingers reached out and began the process, the beeping filling the air.

Odo had put himself into the dominating position he took hold of the arm of a Rebel, twisting his Blood Knife out of his hand and slamming it into a pressure point in his enemy’s neck. Whipping around to finish the third one off it was one moment too late as Odo watched the Klingon’s Mek’leth slice across Sarabi’s chest before taking his last breath from the Constable’s phaser.

Her body shocked her into a seizure like state as she gripped her chest and cried out. Blood poured down her tattered clothing and arms, causing her to be more pale than she already was. A steady flow was falling from her elbows as she collapsed onto her knees.

“Ready transport NOW!” Odo yelled into his communicator.

Lifting Sarabi again he tried to sooth her, “Try to stay calm, take steady breaths. You will be ok, I promise you.”

Sarabi nodded as she shook compulsively. Tears poured down her face, leaving clean streaks through the debris on her skin. She was afraid to open her mouth with a response, knowing all she would do is scream from the pain; but Odo’s words somehow helped calm her enough to make the transportation to the roundabout smooth.

The Starfleet Officer looked shocked to see his superior covered in blood with the woman in his arms. “Are you alright Constable?” He was very alarmed, “Is that your blood?”

Odo glared at him and almost growled, _imbecile human_. “Set us at warp speed to take us to the other side. NOW.” Eyes wide, he would have choked the man if he had free hands. “It wont take the Klingon’s long to figure out what happened.”

Nodding, the officer didn’t need to be told twice as he set their coordinates through the wormhole.

In the side room of the roundabout Odo laid Sarabi down on a cot, applying pressure to her chest wound. With his other hand he brought out his scanner, reading her damage and hopefully her current lung strength. Waiting for the screen to display her results Odo took note of the crimson trail they left behind, his boot prints prominent.

“Odo.” It came out in a soft whisper.

Turning from the floor he locked eyes with her, noticing their sharp hazel color.

She shakily placed a bloody hand over his on her chest, “Thank you.”

He could only nod, not wanting to portray any forwarding emotion. Odo knew they were both in a sensitive moment, let alone the fact that even through all of the blood he could still smell something sweet. He could smell. Something wasn’t right. Was it her? “We’ll be at the station soon and you will be sent straight to the infirmary, our doctor will take care of you. Meanwhile, I have given you something for the pain, but you have to try to not fall asleep.”

“I was going to ask for asylum, until you took care of that for me.”

Odo paused, his hand still on her wound. “Do you know why the Klingon’s attacked you?”

Sarabi swallowed hard before answering, her throat feeling like sand paper. “Not exactly. If I had to guess it was either an unlucky Rebel encounter or they were sent to destroy my cargo.”

“Sent by whom?” Curiosity peaked inside him to know how much she possibly knew about her attack.

“Maybe Cardassians...” More tears filled her hallow eyes, “All that medicine for Bajor... gone...”

Sarabi suddenly winced, locking her eyes tight and gripped Odo’s hand tighter. She moaned involuntarily, even with the medicine the pain consistently shot through her body.

Odo stood but didn’t move his hand, “I wont ask anymore questions now, just rest but try to stay awake.”

“May I ask you a question?” She was studying his facial features. With her being in normal oxygen levels her vision had cleared immensely, and it was nice to see Odo up close and in light.

Only hesitating for a moment he nodded again, sitting back down.

“Your species.” Sarabi paused, licking her dehydrated lips, “Are you a shapeshifter?”

That caught him slightly off guard, “Yes, I am. I am not used to people acknowledging that, especially strangers.”

She smiled softly at him, “I find you to be beautiful, so it was the only logical answer.”

“Beautiful.” He chuckled, “That’s the first time I’ve heard that from _anyone, especially_ strangers.”

“That’s because you hadn’t met me yet.” Sarabi retorted, gently squeezing his hand again, “And I am hoping that after what we just went through I am no longer a stranger.”

Odo analyzed her gaze on him, feeling it to be almost angelic. Not the side show stares he was used to receiving. Clearing his throat he opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted but the sound of sanctuary.

“Sisko to Odo, do you read?”

“Why am I so tired?” Sarabi whispered, her grip loosening on his hand.

“Sarabi!” He said sharply.

“Sisko to Odo, do you read?”

Odo made a noise out of frustration and hit his pin, “Odo to Sisko. Commander, we have a problem. There is a young human who has asked for asylum from the Klingon Rebels that attacked her ship. She is badly injured and needs medical attention immediately.”

“Affirmative Constable.” Commander Sisko said, “We are heading to meet you at your airlock. Dr. Bashir is already with us. Are you injured at all?”

Odo didn’t even process what his superior had just told him, he was focused on something completely different.

“She’s lost a lot of blood.” He continued reporting, “And is losing consciousness. Commander...”

“Yes?”

Clearing his throat again he explained, “She was on a missions trip to Bajor with a cargo haul full of medication. Major Kira might know of her.”

“Thank you Odo, Sisko out.”

“You’re going to live.” Odo said softly to Sarabi’s unconscious body, “I always keep my promises.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Two  
“A Stranger”, A Perfect Circle

Gathered in the Commanders office Kira and Odo sat opposite of their superior.

It was only an hour ago Odo had docked, the door opened, and the outer body experience began as he watched Julian jump right into action. Then she was gone. He didn’t even remember them taking Sarabi away to the infirmary.

Looking down at his bare hands the images of them being stained with her blood came and went with every blink. He was distracted.

“She’s stable now.” Sisko informed them, taking comfort in his chair, “Still unconscious but breathing on her own. Dr. Bashir has also stopped the bleeding, closed her wound, and administered antibiotics.” He turned to Odo, his tone serious, “I would very much like to hear the details of how this situation came to be.”

Odo leaned forward and immediately launched into the events, all the way up to her falling back into unconsciousness. The only thing he kept to himself was the quiet conversation him and Sarabi shared about his race, he felt it was too private.

“So this was either a wrong place, wrong time encounter or someone was sent after her.” Sisko noted, hanging onto every word Odo had said.

“I know of her family.” Kira added, “Her father holds a high place in politics on Earth and for years has been fighting along with us for Bajoran Independence. Their stamina and connections have made a positive impact.”

“What else do you know about her?”

“I have only come in contact with her a few times” She stated, “but I have never seen her or her family have any hostile or untrustworthy qualities.” Kira paused, glancing at both of the men, “I know she has a gift with emotions.”

“Meaning?” The Commander pressed as Odo listened intensely.

“Sarabi is powerful emotionally. She can feel and feed off of others emotions, draining energy. When she experiences them herself she can cause those around her to experience the same, even unwilling and unknowingly for both parties.”

Sisko had sat back, rubbing his chin in thought, “Even with that you do not see her as any type of danger to us?”

Kira shook her head, “No, sir. If she had someone after her I would think it was either for the medication or her status.”

“Or both.” Odo spoke up, “Klingons and Cardassians have been known to do business together in the past.”

“Bashir to Sisko.” The communicator echoed.

Sisko brought his hand up, “Sisko here Doctor, how is she?”

“She’s awake now, stable and able to move around.” Julian Bashir’s voice was clear and optimistic, “I just request a few days without travel with your permission Commander?”

“Yes, that will be fine with me Doctor. We will be down momentarily.”

“And Odo, she’s asking for you.” Julian almost sounded too giddy about that.

Kira and Sisko looked at him, meeting a blank expression; he wasn’t sure what to do.

“She probably just wants to thank you Odo.” Kira said softly, sensing his hesitation.

Standing he faced Sisko but didn’t even need to say a word.

“You may go. Kira and I will be down within the hour.” Sisko was just as understanding, “And good work today, Constable.”

Odo nodded again in gratitude and quickly left the office. He tried to make his way to the infirmary in strides without presenting himself as rushed. Just beyond the entrance he paused a moment and collected himself before stepping in, bracing himself mentally for Julian.

Stopping at the opened doors he spotted Sarabi lying in the biobed not far from him, talking to the doctor. The first thing he saw were the bandages wrapped tight around her chest that were exposed under her slate gray, lose fitting shirt. Before he could look away she caught him, lighting up into a bright smile.

Julian saw her reaction and turned, “Ah, Odo! That was fast!”

Odo shot him a small glare, “I wasn’t too far when you called.”

“Still, I know she’s appreciative you arrived so quickly.” The doctors smile shined brightly against the contrast of his caramel colored skin and dark hair.

“How were all of her tests?”

“It’s a miracle you got her here alive, Odo. She had lost a lot of blood, and was in dangerously low oxygen levels for far too long. The fact that she didn’t sustain any permanent brain damage from either of those things I'm still looking into. Sarabi seems to be very strong mentally.” Julian then motioned on his own chest as example, “She’s fully wrapped, also has had antibiotics. All of her levels are stable now but there will be some pain for a while during the healing process but she’s shown she can manage.” He pat Odo on the back, “I’ll give you some time alone.”

The annoyance lifted off of Odo once Julian was out of sight and he turned his attention back to _her_. She was looking at him; almost beaming, as if there was a glow around her. Second thing he saw was the color that came back to her face, even more so then the first time he saw her on his roundabout’s screen.

Sarabi indicated to a chair close by her bedside, “Come and sit with me.”

Odo didn’t move for a moment, then obliged, “I am glad to see that you are awake and doing well.”

“Thanks to you.” She smiled gently.

To Odo’s amazement she extended her hand out and upwards to him, as if expecting his in return. He remained frozen in his chair, caught off guard.

“There’s a method for my madness.”

This was new to Odo; he blinked, trying to recall any memories similar to this situation. Giving in once more he slowly reached out and took her hand in his, immediately overcome with gratitude and admiration from her. So much he almost winced, but refrained. It felt heavier and heavier the longer it went on; was this what humanoids had to carry with them daily?

“I truly, deeply wanted to thank you for what you did for me Odo.” Sarabi said seriously, keeping eye contact, “Without you I would have been killed. Or worse.” Swallowing hard she stopped, knowledge of Klingon Interrogation methods flashing through her mind. “I owe you a great debt of gratitude.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Odo mirrored her tone, “I am glad that we had arrived when we did.”

She gently squeezed his hand once then took hers back, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. “You feel troubled. Like you’re battling with something.”

When Sarabi’s hand retreated the same smell of vetiver and grapefruit surrounded him, making him narrow his eyes. Was it out of frustration or curiosity? They both unknowingly wondered the same thing.

“Being who I am..” He started slowly, “I had to learn to take this humanoid shape to blend in with society. But that is all I am, just a shape. _Odo’ital_.”

“Nothing...” Sarabi whispered, recognizing the Cardassian word. Her chest tightened with sadness at the realization of his name. Knowing the last thing Odo wanted was her spewing at the mouth of all of the reasons why she didn’t think he was that way she then kept her mouth shut and let him continue.

Odo nodded at her observation, seeing the emotion in her eyes, “It is who I am. I was not born with or given anything else that goes along with this shell, like the need to eat or drink, or a sense of smell.” Pausing a moment he collected himself again, “Then I picked you up on your ship and something happened, I seemed to have obtained a sense of smell.”

Sarabi blinked. That certainly wasn’t what she expected him to approach her with. Honestly, she didn’t have the slightest clue as to what it could have been to begin with, but it wasn’t _this_. “What is it that you think you smelled?”

“Thats the thing, I’ve never smelled anything before so its nothing I could ever describe.”

Sarabi was trying to piece things together, “This only seems to be happening around me?”

Another nod from Odo. He had his head slightly turned and watched her perplexed expression with patience, but she then brightened with an idea and brought her wrist to her face.

Excitedly, Sarabi fought to lean up in the biobed, almost as if time was an issue. Extending her wrist back out to Odo she asked, “Is this it?”  
He awkwardly leaned in and inhaled. What would have been a useless motion to him served purpose this time as he welcomed the now familiar scent. “Yes! This is it!’

Sarabi smiled, “It is faint, probably from the sterilization for all of the blood but that is my favorite perfume; Rosabotanica by Balenciaga.”

“How does that make sense though?” Odo frowned, “I have never been able to smell them before and I have been around plenty of others who wear fragrance.” His mind drifted momentarily to Quark’s Bar, all of the different walks of life that frequent that place Odo was grateful to not have to smell them day in and day out.

Finally mentally placing the last puzzle piece down Sarabi became nervous, anxiety running through her like a pack of wild horses. She started to twist at her fingers, “I am guessing a bit of research was done on me because of my arrival. Did your Commander inform you of what I am able to do?”

He noticed her fear, “One of the Bijoran Commanding officers, Kira Neyes, explained your gift to us. She told my Commander and I that she has worked with you before.”

Sarabi’s relief was obvious as she heard the name of an ally, “Kira is stationed here? She is so lovely! I hope I can see her!”

“Lovely?” Odo chuckled, “Your adjectives you use for others are humorous.” He took a mental note of Sarabi addressing Kira by her first name, they must have been closer than Kira originally let on.

Anxiety again, “Adjectives as in plural?”

“Yes, earlier in my roundabout you called me... beautiful.” He explained.

Sarabi immediately turned a deep scarlet, her ears burning like fire, “Oh, my. As genuine as that statement was it was wildly inappropriate and I apologize for that.”

“No apologies necessary.” Shaking his head Odo grinned, “We can blame it on the flesh wound.”

Smiling gratefully she backtracked, “So since you know of what I can do the only explanation I can think of for your new found sense of smell is what fragrances are uniquely created to do in the first place.” After seeing his puzzled reaction Sarabi squinted in concentration as she backtracked even more, “I’m sorry, I am not explaining myself correctly. Fragrances are made to evoke emotion, each are created with notes extracted from spices, fruits, flowers, woods, et cetera. Different combinations react certain ways to the wearers skin and pheromones, personally and to those around them. The beautiful thing about perfume is that the way their interpretations vary from person to person. They hold more power than someone would normally think, fragrances can make you feel a certain way or take you back to a certain memory.”

Odo watched her as she spoke, sensing a passion. She talked with her hands, the smile on her face hadn’t moved yet. Her use of the term ‘beautiful’ again hadn’t slipped by him either, along with the fact that she seemed to be a very transparent human. “So you are stronger with your gift than you knew?”

Sarabi grinned, pulling her long hair back and then letting it fall, “It seems that way. I know its much stronger when I have physical contact with someone but I had no idea it extended beyond that.”

“That’s because you hadn’t met me yet.” He retorted, echoing her words from the roundabout.

Even though Sarabi didn’t fully pick up on it a wave of Deja Vu came over her, she was still hazy.

Odo stood as the infirmary doors opened, with Sisko entering and Kira in the rear. Immediately the Bajoran Officer approached the young woman with open arms and a big smile.

“Kira!” Sarabi embraced her, sentiment in her voice. Seeing familiar eyes in a sea of strangers faces brought her such a sense of comfort, “It is so good to see you here!”

“And it is so good to see you too, Sarabi.” Kira said, her hands on Sarabi’s face. The emotion washing over Kira had taken her aback, it must have been obvious because Sisko held a smirk as he watched the two. “I am so grateful you are alive and healing.”

Sarabi’s voice shifted and Odo picked up on the raw pain, “Kira.. all of the medication I had on my ship..” To his surprise he saw tears fall, “I am so sorry. I have failed Bajor.”

“Don’t say that.” Kira was gentle, her own eyes reflecting sadness, “It is a loss but your life would have been an even greater loss. The risk you took by just carrying the cargo alone, Bajor is thankful for your services.”

Sisko stepped in and presented his hand, “It is nice to finally meet you Sarabi. I am Commander Benjamin Sisko and welcome to Deep Space Nine. Dr. Bashir informed me you will be staying with us for a few days, it will be a pleasure having you here.”

“Thank you for your generosity Commander Sisko.” She responded, shaking his hand. After he pulled back she wiped away her tears, “I apologize for my forwarding emotions, I am a little overwhelmed after todays events. But I am anxious to see more of your beautiful station.”

_‘Beautiful’_. Sarabi’s signature descriptive word. Odo kept his eyes on her, wondering if she lived her life with rose colored glasses 24/7. It sounded, as the humanoids would say, exhausting.

Sisko smiled at her gentle nature, “We will definitely arrange to have someone give you a tour. Now for your sleeping arrangements, we have seem to hit a small snag. A fraction of our sleeping quarters are unavailable due to life support issues and all of the employee quarters are full.”

“She cant sleep here in the infirmary.” Kira said, almost insulted herself.

“Are you volunteering for Sarabi to bunk with you, Major?” Sisko asked, eyebrows raised, “Because the only other option is asking Quark to lend one of his spare rooms.”

Odo immediately spoke up, “We do not need to do that, the last thing we need is Quark feeling like we owe him a favor. I have a bedroom attached to my office that has never been used.” He turned to Sarabi, “If you are comfortable with that it is available.”

“As long as I am not imposing I wouldn’t mind.” Her brows came together in confusion, “But where will you sleep?”

“Being a Shapeshifter my regeneration period is different than a humans, I do not require a bed. That is why the room is untouched.” Odo explained.

“Good, thank you Constable.” Sisko stated, “You will oversee everything she needs for her stay.”

Odo nodded, “Yes, Commander.”

A bright smile came to Sisko’s face, “Perfect, everything is settled then. It was nice to meet you Sarabi, Kira had nothing but great things to say of you and your family. We are honored to have you on board.”

Sarabi was touched, her gratitude extruded into the air, “Thank you for everything again, everyone.”

Kira took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze, along with a smile, “We are just relieved to see you well. We will leave you be now to rest.”

After the officers left Sarabi put her hand to her chest, trying to block out the consistent discomfort she was having from her wound. Letting out a deep sigh, she laid back into the biobed, “That was really kind of Kira to say such nice things about my family..”

Sharply inhaling she shot forward, “ _My family._ ” Sarabi was frantic, “I need to inform my parents where I am! If I don’t arrive back without any word I know they’ll fear the worst!”

Her sudden movement genuinely caught Odo by surprise but he luckily still met her speed. Having her by the upper arm he assured her firmly, “Hey now, we definitely don’t need you falling and bleeding all over the floor. Lay back down, we’ve already contacted your father. Kira explained the situation to him, they know you’ll be stationed here a few days and are sending some personal items over.”

Sarabi didn’t sit right away, her head was spinning from the rush of the fear for her parents. “Sorry..” She spoke so softly, “I just cant let them worry. We had a family tragedy happen years ago.. My older brother, Ballian, was taken during a missions trip on Bajor. An investigation was opened but even with my fathers connections he still has not been found.” Even though her eyes were glassy she scoffed spitefully, “It was in every tabloid for years with every conspiracy you could think of; including a plot that accused my father of trading my brother to the Cardassians for weaponry. Which is the most _absurd_ thing. I believe in everything I do with my work but I would never want my parents to go through that again.”

“I am sorry that happened.” Odo stated genuinely, “But I also commend you for continuing with your work.”

“If I stopped then everything that happened to Ballian would be in vain.” Her voice was even softer than before, if they weren’t the only ones in the infirmary Odo was sure he wouldn’t have heard her. “I’m sorry, I am just suddenly feeling extremely tired.”

He stood, “No need for apologies, you’ve been through a lot. I will have Julian send for me when you wake and we’ll see if you’re well enough to leave the infirmary to see your room.”

Sarabi smiled, eyelids heavy, “Thank you so much Odo, you have been a blessing.”

“You obviously need rest, you’re hallucinating.” Odo chuckled.

The last thing Sarabi did was chuckle with him before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep, her hand hanging over the bed.

Odo gently lifted it back onto her stomach for comfort but didn’t pull away quick enough before she took his hand subconsciously. He unnecessarily pulled in a sharp breath as he felt a swirl of different emotions consume him. Smoothly Odo disconnected her grip and left the infirmary, his thoughts going fifty miles a minute.

As he went to start his daily rounds the first place his mind went to was the possibility of him offering his extra room turn out to be a mistake, instinct kicking in that this entire situation was becoming dangerous for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Three  
"The Humbling River", Puscifer

Taking a cloth Odo wiped down all of the wooden furniture that occupied the small room attached to his office. He could have easily had someone else prep Sarabi's room for him but he wanted it done perfectly. A few hours had passed since seeing her so he was expecting to hear from Julian soon.

The sound of his office doors opening made him snap out of his thoughts. Exiting the bedroom he came upon one of his officers standing there with a brown colored messenger bag.

"Did you find anything Branson?" Odo asked.

The Bajoran male extended the bag, "Yes, sir. We raided her ship from top to bottom and I found this under her seat inside the command pod. The Klingons had beat us to it, took the bodies and destroyed the medication."

Not good. Odo needed verbal confirmation for Sarabi's sake, "Was any of it salvageable?"

"No, sir." The officers voice was remorseful, "We searched every box, it was all destroyed."

It struck a cord with Odo. The fact that the Klingon's would rather decimate the medication and leave it there for the federation to find instead of scavenging it for money. Almost as if they were sending a message.

If he could experience physical anxiety Odo knew now would be the time; knowing he was going to have to tell Sarabi this himself, especially before anyone else can get to her. He might as well give her another critical chest wound. Images of her crying earlier while talking to Kira came roaring back. That made him extremely uncomfortable. "And her ship?"

"It was damaged beyond repair, so we took care of it."

"Thank you Branson, good work."

The officer left, leaving Odo alone once more. The bag felt heavy in his hand, but not as heavy as the temptation to look inside it. He placed it on her new bed and stared at it for a few minutes, battling himself.

"I have to see who I have opened my home to." He said aloud as if justifying his actions for it.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, trying to take everything in. It was all so out of the norm. Odo was generally a private man, not letting anyone step into his life like this but when he heard Sisko mention Quarks name as a possible housing solution for Sarabi he stepped up without thinking. Another thing out of the norm.

Taking the messenger bag into his hands he noticed its worn textures, the dark brown material feeling like faux leather. With her financial status Odo was surprised a young human her age didn't carry a more luxurious bag. Unlatching and lifting the flap he found it to be neat, but jammed pack. Everything inside fit like a puzzle piece, he took it as another sign that this was not his territory. He continued on, finding a few books; 'Little Women', a journal, and surprisingly, a Bible. It had as much visible use as her bag, filled with tabs and papers jetting in all directions. Odo flipped through the written scripture observing all the artwork and notes she had added on almost every page.

His eyes paused on a passage she had written..

_Without God I am Nothing.._

The word burned into him. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Sarabi's face when Odo told her the origin of his name conveyed so much sadness. Not pity.. but sadness. He repeatedly played in his mind when she opened her mouth to say something but then stopping herself, what was she going to say? Part of him wished she would have continued. But another part of him knew that no matter what anyone thought of him he would always just be nothing.

At that he closed the Bible and put it back in its place, next spotting a purple wool drawstring bag. Bringing it out he picked up on the connection to her religious roots, remembering the fact that any purple fabric, especially wool, showed your status in biblical times. Pulling it open he brought out a palm sized glass bottle with beautiful markings. It was clear with different vines and vibrant flowers printed up the front, and filled with a transparent liquid along with a black and white striped post inside. The words listed on the front shone black:

**ROSABOTANICA**   
**BALENCIAGA**

It looked expensive. Then it clicked in his mind, glancing from the fragrance to the distressed books and messenger bag; Sarabi knew her status, she was just humble.

Odo took off the cap and brought it to his nose. He was greeted with vacantness. No grapefruit. No vetiver. Minutes felt like hours as he sat there holding the bottle, the liquid inside may as well have been water. Useless. Useless for him. Useless without her. Useless for him.. _without her._

"Bashir to Odo."

He almost dropped the bottle.

After placing the cap back on Odo hit his pin, "Odo here."

Julian's voice filled the bedroom, "Sarabi is awake and is well enough to be released."

By the time the doctor had finished his sentence everything was neatly back in Sarabi's bag, "Be there soon."

Fixing the comforter it erased any signs of use, which slightly eased the Constable's guilt.

Leaving her bag behind he made his way to the infirmary, luckily it was on the north side of the Promenade along with his office so his arrival was quick. Entering he first spotted Julian by one of the many long displays of screens, deep in thought. Approaching the doctor he noticed Julian only glancing up a moment, "I am glad you are here Odo."

"How is she?" Looking past him Odo saw Sarabi sitting on the edge of the biobed, talking and smiling with one of the female nurses. Her demeanor did not match Julians, he seemed worried about something.

"She is doing better, but something has come up in her tests." Julian didn't look up.

"What is it?"

The doctor finally broke away from his screen, "Something in her blood stream, but our data is not recognizing its biosigns. We are working on it. The good thing is that it does not seem to be effecting her.. yet."

"Is it from the attack or something she might have contracted while healing? Like an infection?"

Julian sighed, looking over at Sarabi and his nurse, Holly, "I am not sure. We are running more scans, luckily she is not going anywhere for a few days so we can keep an eye on any change. She has been very cooperative and has agreed to come for daily check ups during her stay. For now Sarabi is well enough to be discharged from the infirmary."

Odo nodded, respectfully giving credit when due, "Thank you, doctor."

Sarabi spotted them and waved past Holly, her smile cheerful.

"She seems to have an unbreakable spirit." Julian grinned, "Especially when you're around."

Odo glared at him but didn't say a word, watching the women exchange a hug. One thing that astonished him was Sarabi's garments that she was wearing. No longer sporting the gray shirt he saw her in earlier she had on a red tailored jumpsuit; the high waisted band cinched her perfectly, accompanied by bell sleeves with matching bands at her wrists and a sweatshirt neckline. The only thing he recognized where her black ankle boots he found her in, peaking out of the bottom of her flared pants. She wore her hair up in a high bun, fallen dark pieces framing her face; especially her smile.

Approaching him and the doctor Sarabi looked slightly flushed, but her glow remained, "I am elated to see outside these walls! As nice as the infirmary is I am antsy to see more."

"Now, remember, don't do anything strenuous for at least a couple weeks." Julian instructed, "I know Odo will help keep an open eye with that."

He contracted another sharp look from the Constable out of her sight and retaliated with a wink.

"I am only staying a few days." Sarabi stated, "I do not want to impose on Odo's life too long. I promise, Dr. Bashir, nothing strenuous."

"Please, we talked about this. Call me Julian." He smiled at her widely.

Odo rolled his eyes, "Let's go see your room."

"Thank you again for everything, Julian." Returning his smile she gave him a small squeeze on his arm, "My appreciation for you and your medical team has no boundaries. You helped save my life and I will never forget that. You are a good man."

Julian nodded, his eyes sparkling, "No problem what so ever. Don't forget that I will be seeing you tomorrow to check up on some things."

"I will see to it." Odo stated sharply; and to Sarabi's amusement, scooting her out of the infirmary. She had to hide a smile behind her hand as they made their way out into the Promenade.

"I hope your time there was comfortable." He walked next to her through the daily bustle of the main floor. "The doctor isn't very shy when it comes to the opposite sex."

Sarabi laughed, the noise coming across Odo like a songbird, "I have come to see that. He's harmless. Besides, he's spoken very highly of one of your officers; Lieutenant Jadzia Dax? There were times where it was very frightening for me in the infirmary, during certain tests and scans, so Julian would tell me about his life and when he talked about Lieutenant Dax he spoke as if he was reading poetry."

He took in the way she conversed, her analogies and descriptions. Even as he casted a sideways glance at her Odo studied how she took everything in; the large crowds, the noises, the fast pace of the station. She seemed to be doing well, even after her recent events. Maybe it was her political upbringing that prepared her for a busy lifestyle. Or her mission work; where she may have seen things that would desensitize you to something so simplistic, like a large crowd. "May I ask how old you are?" He could have easily found out before hand. Hours alone in his office with just her name was all he needed to find out everything about her, but he figured going through her bag was enough and left the rest to trust. Odo stood a little straighter at that thought, feeling as if his own mind was tricking him. With knowing someone this little trust wasn't usually a word in his vocabulary.

"You may ask me anything you like. I'll be 30 soon."

Being ripped out of his own thoughts he stopped walking and looked at her with narrow eyes, "I didn't know you were that young."

Sarabi laughed again and stopped with him, "Is that a bad thing?"

Odo shook his head and they continued on, "No. It's just rare to see humans your age, especially female, with that much maturity and an open mind."

Turning a slight shade of pink she spoke softly, "Thank you Odo."

"And when you do find a decent human they are in the federation and usually politically corrupt." He grumbled, Sarabi grinning at his jab.

"Politics breed thick skin. Human and Changeling alike." She retorted, her tone sharp but playful. He knew she was referencing the Occupation, specifically his time here as Chief of Security for the Cardassians'.

Odo smirked at her as they approached the glass door, "Touché." It split into four to let them into the stations Security Office. "This is home."

After stepping in the doors shut behind them and the first thing Sarabi noticed was the space was soundproofed. It was so tranquil; the air was still and comfortable, small beeps and tones coming together musically from his bordering monitors.

Keeping his eyes on her Odo noted her peaceful expression as she drank in her surroundings. The air, to him, had become thicker; as if a sense of encompassing energy had finally calmed.

The walls were modernly structured into a circle, their dark cherrywood color contributing to the comfort. A natural feeling light flooded the whole room from above, blending well with the dozen monitors placed throughout. Odo's desk was the center of the entire office; coming to a half circle around a large chair, with two other chairs sitting opposite. To her left was the replicator and an unknown door, another door to her right. The last prominent detail that stuck out to Sarabi was a gray pail that sat in the corner, curiosity nipped at her but she refrained her questions out of respect.

"It's very nice, Odo." Giving him a smile she added, "It suits you well."

He cleared his throat, trying to ignore how much he enjoyed the sound of her saying his name. Motioning towards the left door he admitted, "I forgot to mention before I offered the room that the detention cells are also attached to my office. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable in any way."

Sarabi shook her head, "No. I trust that everything is safe."

"Good." He lead her to the other door, "This is your bedroom."

It was a smaller sized room, the same cherrywood walls and flooring throughout the office. A queen sized bed was tucked in the corner with simple pale green bedding and a large dresser at the foot of it. The work desk that was pushed up against the right wall lined up with the bathroom door that occupied the left. Sarabi grinned at the matching cherrywood bedroom set, sensing a theme that was probably held throughout the entire station.

"It's lovely in here!" She exclaimed, finding it cozy. Suddenly gasping loudly she brought her hands to her mouth, "Odo!" Hurrying to the bed Sarabi couldn't believe it when she held her brown bag again. Opening it up she stopped a moment, emotion completely consuming her body as she felt as if she was reuniting with her entire life. "I thought this was gone forever..." Tears stung her eyes as she brought out her three books, "I'm so shocked... this is very overwhelming..."

Odo could feel it. Even though it was justifiable, everything that was in that bag was worth more than money.

"My mother gave me this book, this journal holds logs of months worth of travels, and this Bible was given to me by my church back on Earth." She held them to her chest and let out a deep sigh, the words 'Little Women' visible above her hands.

Then came the happiness rushing over Odo, and he knew it wasn't his doing. Slightly wringing his hands behind his back he tried to distract himself with thoughts of his security rounds he was going to have to do soon.

She gasped again when she came to the purple wool bag, pulling out the translucent bottle, "I cant believe this didn't shatter!" Sarabi sprayed her body and hair with the perfume, then placed the bottle on top the dresser, "Sorry. When it comes to fragrance I'm slightly obsessive compulsive, I don't really feel complete without it."

The spicy aroma surrounded Odo. He kept his composure, "Understandable." That was a lie, he didn't understand any of this.

Sarabi was happy he was in reach as she placed her hand on his upper arm, "Thank you."

Odo couldn't figure out what was more overwhelming; the emotions running ramped in him through her, the fact that he could clearly smell the fragrance now, or her intense eye contact.

He cleared his throat again, blinking longer than he needed, "It's never a problem to do what's right."

It was obvious there was something else on her mind but she was hesitating.

"The medication?" Her words were so soft.

Odo brought his eyes to hers, truly feeling sorry, "It was all destroyed, your ship also. We assume the Klingons had arrived before our salvage crew because the bodies were gone and nothing was left in tact. One of my men found your bag well hidden under your seat in the command pod."

Sarabi gripped his arm for a moment, then let go completely. She stiffened up, her tone more direct, "You and your officers have been nothing but kind to me since I have arrived. I hope me crossing paths with you hasn't become a burden."

Taking a moment to retort he chose his words carefully, "I would claim the opposite of burden."

That surprised her and it probably showed all over her face.

"O'Brien to Odo."

"Excuse me." He said to her before pressing his pin, "Odo here."

A thick Irish accent came through, "We need security down at the Bajoran Temple immediately."

"On my way."

Following him she stopped at her doorframe leading into the office.

"Only a few select officers have access to my office when I am not present, I don't have you programmed in the system yet so are you ok with staying here until I return?"

"I'll stay. I'm content in my room so please don't hurry on my account." She wouldn't dare take advantage of Odo's trust and leave. Especially when she witnessed him retrieve his phaser from a compartment panel within the wall. Her stomach twisted aggressively, "Be safe."

He locked eyes with her, "I will be back."

When he left the office Sarabi stayed rooted against her doorframe for a few minutes, feeling rattled. The same soothing sounds that brought her comfort only moments before still hung the air but now the room felt empty. She picked at her nails as a frightening thought crossed her mind and she tried to fight against it.. to fight against the fact she secretly wished he was already back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Four

"All You Leave Behind", Hannah Cartwright & Ross Tones

Odo had his focus locked onto the body sprawled out before him, facedown in their own oxidized blood pool. The male Cardassian's eyes that Odo once knew to hold so much maliciousness were now empty of everything. They bulged slightly, both filled with blood; leftover from the strangulation. "Every passing second I am here this is looking more and more like a revenge case. Erikan was targeted." He glanced up at the Bajoran Temple, thoughts drifting to the Occupation.

Miles O'Brien stood next to him and Julian, sleeves pulled up and arms crossed. He scrunched his face at the display, feeling a bit queasy.

"Cause of death was asphyxiation by strangulation." The doctor stated, two scanners showing results simultaneously. He slightly lifted the deceased's chin to show the depth of the wound, "The murderer definitely wanted to make sure Erikan couldn't be revived, he was nearly decapitated. This was left wrapped around his neck." Standing, Julian had a thin silver wire in his hands about 30 inches in diameter; blood and remnants of flesh stuck on the center of it.

"Those are wires that are very specific to our food replicators." O'Brien noted, his complexion green.

"Chief O'Brien. Can you please send me your logs of replicators you and your crew have worked on within the past month. We can start with that, hopefully come across someone with a motive. If we end up with nothing then we will run the log dates further back." Odo stood with the two officers, "We can take care of that now while I head back to look over security footage. Julian, good work. Send me your reports as soon as you are finished with your sweep."

Julian waved them off, still looking at his scanners as they were going off loudly.

O'Brien was desperate to get away from the scene, keeping his pace with Odo easily as they made their way back to his office. "You knew this man who was murdered?"

"I did." Odo answered honestly, "He was a messenger during the Occupation, carrying war documents from camp to camp. Documents that held statistics no one would want to risk transferring electronically." He looked over at O'Brien, "I had only seen a few myself, and daily I wish that I hadn't. After you see a number you only wish to see on a check next to a vulgar description of Bajoran deaths you start to imagine who they were, what they looked like.. if they had families. Some of them were families."

The Chief looked a little more green, "I don't envy you."

"As you shouldn't." They briskly walked the Promenade as Odo continued, "I have already notified Commander Sisko and Major Kira of the stations lockdown, no one in and no one out. Lets try to keep it as controlled as possible, we don't want people to start panicking when they hear there's a murderer loose on the station."

"I agree." O'Brien nodded, "Even though all the evidence so far points towards Erikan being a targeted victim we cant be too sure, its too soon."

Both men entered the office but the Chief stopped dead when they walked in on Sarabi seated in one of Odo's guest chairs, 'Little Women' in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Oh, hello!" She said, standing quickly.

O'Brien couldn't contain his surprise, "Hello!"

Sarabi picked up on his tone and suddenly didn't know what to do. It wasn't common knowledge yet that she was here and Odo didn't seem like the type to keep company so for his prestige colleague to walk into his office and see a woman sitting there so casually was in all probability a shock.

Odo interjected quickly, "Sarabi, this is Miles O'Brien, he is the Chief of Operations for Deep Space Nine. O'Brien, Sarabi; she is a guest on the station for a few days."

"It's nice to meet you Chief O'Brien." Sarabi stuck out her hand, happy to meet another officer on the station. With her background she was used to making Starfleet acquaintances, "My stay here so far has been very pleasant, your station runs wonderfully."

Shaking her hand O'Brien smiled, "Why thank you Ms. Sarabi, that's kind of you to mention."

"Please, just Sarabi."

"Then please, just Miles."

She obliged, matching his expression. "I'll get out of your hair and do a little exploring on the Promenade."

Odo shot his eyes up from a monitor, "I'm not so sure thats a good idea. I was called to investigate a murder of a Cardassian by the Bajoran Temple and we don't have anyone in custody. Even though the station is on lockdown the attacker is still somewhere on board."

Sarabi was already mentally at work, "May I ask if you think its connected to the Occupation?"

"It's possible with what evidence we have so far, but nothing is written in stone."

Scooping up her messenger bag she draped it over herself, tucking her book away, "I feel comfortable walking around for a bit then. Me intruding in on your home is enough, I don't want to do the same for your career."

"Thank you for being respectful." Odo stated genuinely. "But what if you finish up and I'm not here?"

"Then we'll catch up later. I'm a woman surrounded by new shops, I'm sure I'll manage." She winked at him, then turned to O'Brien, "Miles, it was a pleasure to meet you."

As Sarabi left, coffee in hand, the Chief turned to his friend with raised eyebrows.

Odo sighed, "To make a very long story short I crossed her damaged ship while on a transfer and due to an injury shes staying on the station for a few days."

"Staying where exactly?"

Naturally his gaze jetted over to her door less than 15 feet away, resulting in O'Brien's jaw dropping. "In there?" He pointed, "Oh by, Odo. Luckily shes easy on the eyes."

The Constable's expression was steel before going back to his monitor, "It's nothing remotely near that. I'm responsible for her."

"And thats all you feel? Responsibility?"

"Yes."

He heard a chuckle, "Just give it time."

Odo didn't respond. Sighing, he was trying to deplete the mental worry that was building. His own thoughts were ripping him in half, partial worry for himself and partial worry at the fact that Sarabi was walking the Promenade alone.

oOoOoOo

After an hour of self care through exploring the main floor Sarabi was parched, having finished her coffee long ago. One consistent thing in the Promenade is no matter where she was this fun, energetic music kept reaching out and she finally followed it to Quark's Bar. She remembered Julian talking to her about the Ferengi owned establishment that also housed gaming tables and holosuites. It turned out to be not too far from Odo's office, which would make sense as to why he has it soundproofed. The thought of him grumbling daily over the sloshy and rowdy gamblers made her smile. Biting her lip she ignored not only her intuition but also the anxious feeling in her chest as she headed inside.

Entering she took in the ambiance, the contrasting hues of light blues and deep yellows made her feel welcome. The light blue shone off the bar top that snaked through the room, multi colored bottles of liquid coming in every shape and size backing it. To her left were the game tables; each one surrounded by beings of the dozens, expressions from results different all around. Shifting her gaze upwards Sarabi counted three stories, the edges of the floors lined with beautiful tables to eat at as you watch the lower levels. It was nice that the first floor offered private booths with dimmed lights behind the staircases, definitely a good place to meet mutually with a client and do business. The last thing to catch her eye was the stage against the left side of the wall, it was paired with a stunning mural that extended all three levels. Deep reds and golds separated by bold, modern black lines made the entire piece look like stained glass; it illuminated the entire bar in its warm hue.

"Wow." Everything left her in an awe.

The place was packed and Sarabi drank in the diversity, especially when it came to the women. Walking through the smoky atmosphere there were women in Starfleet uniforms, to the most gorgeous cocktail dresses, to body suites that left little to the imagination. It seemed the owner even had every game hostess female, cheering and finding ways of gentle contact with the winners. This place was definitely heaven, and definitely owned by Ferengi. Settling in at the bar she felt comfortable people watching, her eyes scanning the gambling tables and private booths.

She did catch the eye of one man, who broke away from his current conversation to approach her. "Why, hello there!" His wide, sharp tooth smile covered his face, "Welcome to my establishment! I'm Quark." When Sarabi shook his hand he placed his other on top of hers.

"Hello Quark!" She was beaming, and had to speak at a louder volume over the music, "I'm Sarabi, thank you for the warm welcome! Your business is very beautiful!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" He nodded, squeezing her hand then letting go, "I would love to give you a tour but first may I make you a drink? First one is half off!'

"I am very excited to try something, surprise me!"

"You might regret that." Quark's sly smile grew.

Playfully shrugging, she winked, "That's all part of the gamble."

After a moment at one of his replicators Quark retrieved a white frozen drink, then brought down a bottle from a shelf containing a glowing pastel blue substance. Pouring the liquid he caught Sarabi observing a Bajoran woman with a shaved head not too far from her and let out a hissing laugh. Finishing the ensemble off with a garnish of berries he presented it to her, "I have a feeling you and I are going to get along quite well, Sarabi... It is called the Central Park."

Sarabi gasped, her eyes sparkling, "It's gorgeous Quark! It reminds me of home."

"You seem like someone who really enjoys the sunshine." Quark smiled, "So I wanted to take you there."

Sipping on her new treat flavors of fresh fruits and citrus filled her.

She let out a little moan, "Well you definitely succeeded with that. Thank you, this is just what I needed."

He nodded, satisfied with her reaction, "Of course! I will leave you to enjoy, just grab me when you want a refill."

When Quark left her to continue with his previous conversation Sarabi took this moment to eye the Bajoran woman again who sat three seats over. She was stunning, her bold shaved hairstyle matching the energy of her animal printed jumpsuit. Nerves racked through Sarabi as she let out a deep exhale, internally grateful that the music volume had died down. Grabbing her drink she straightened up, readying to move two spaces over.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Sarabi blinked hard to focus on switching gears, disappointment looming. A memory of her father flashed, teaching her that every being could be a possible connection for the future. With a sigh she turned to see a young Bajoran male before her, his silver earring that dangled rivaled the shine of his smile.

She politely motioned beside her, "No. Help yourself."

While going back to her frozen beverage to sadly drink her memory away of her painfully close encounter the gentlemen sat, offering his hand, "Isol Cashard."

"Hello, Isol." She took it, respectfully calling him by his surname, "I'm Sarabi."

"Are you visiting Deep Space Nine?" He asked, running his hand through his slicked back blonde hair, "I know I haven't seen you around before. I would remember."

Giving him a smirk through her straw she pulled away from her drink, "Yes. I am staying here for a couple of days while recovering from an injury."

Cashard frowned, "Hopefully nothing serious."

"Not anymore thankfully. I was on my way to Bajor when my ship was attacked."

"Really?" He seemed surprised as he raked his eyes over her body, "May I ask why you were going to Bajor?"

"I was completing some work, delivering respiratory medication for Gallitep survivors." Pausing a moment Sarabi swallowed hard, "In the end my cargo was destroyed."

"I am very sorry to hear that." Cashard nodded, his tone genuine, "Your work is commendable though."

That triggered her conversation with Odo earlier in the infirmary when he made a similar comment. It caused her to smile, and also to lose more interest in the man before her. She pressed on, "Thank you Isol, your support is lifting."

He locked eyes with her, "Please, call me Cashard."

Sarabi had to catch herself from dropping her drink, she played it off by taking a long sip. Inwardly she was shocked. It was an honor for a Bajoran to allow you to call them by their given name, unless you were family. She had been given this gift a few times before, Kira included, but never this soon. Making a mental note to keep her guard up she didn't even allow herself to be flattered by the gesture.

"I would be more than happy to." She finally retorted, "Thank you, Cashard."

He sipped on his drink, "Had you been to Gallitep before?"

"Yes. My family and I had been called there many times, even when I was very young."

"Hopefully they had you in hiding while you were there." Cashard stated, referencing the Occupation.

Her eyes went slightly glassy as the images surfaced, all of the blood she had seen within the labor camps. "In some moments, other times it seemed like we were right in the middle of it. Too many casualties for senseless cravings of power and control." She then met his intense gaze, "If I'm not being too forward in asking, were you here on the station during the Occupation?"

"Yes. My uncle owned a garment shop here on the station, we were one of the few to stay open after the Cardassians fled."

"It is also honorable that your uncle is still doing what he loves, even after the horror of Terok Nor."

"Thank you for your kind words but he was murdered protecting the store when the Cardassians ransacked the Promenade, so I run it now." His eyes carried the same darkness as his tone.

Sarabi could tell his soul was hurting, his grief radiating from his aura. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm so he could feel her sincerity, "I am very sorry for your loss. I feel in my heart that your uncle is very proud of the work you are doing today." At those words she had to let go of him, her chest instinctively tightening; it then felt like a lie.

"You are a very considerate person, Sarabi."

"Thank you, I try to make it go a long way. If everyone made an effort to have that mindset things would be completely different."

Cashard took another drink, "Except those damn Cardassians. They are the lowest scum that exists and have never even heard the word 'considerate'. I would take care of them all if I could. Mass extinction. I hate them."

Sarabi witnessed his knuckles turn white as he aggressively gripped his glass, causing another instinctual feeling within her to arise. "Yea, I agree." Another lie.

Her response seemed to bring him relief, "I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you that you were special, and that you would see life as I see it."

"What the Cardassians did to Bajor is something that could never be forgiven." She added, which wasn't a lie at all. It was conflicting to her as a Christian, she had always been taught to forgive but genocide was something that was never covered in her studies. Sarabi had never wished any type of revenge, just a form of peace for Bajor.

Cashard suddenly seemed to perk up, looking past her. Standing he took her hand and bowed his head slightly, "I am sorry to cut this short but I must go. I know I will see you again very soon Sarabi."

She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you for the company."

"It will not be the last time we share space." He repeated, giving her a wink before slipping into the crowd.

After he disappeared from her sight a sharp shudder ran through her body and up her spine. She grimaced into her drink, feeling like she needed a shower. None of that felt comfortable. Placing her pay on the bar top next to her empty glass she stood to leave and turned, running almost full force into Odo.

"Oh!" Sarabi was completely thrown off guard, "I'm so sorry Odo, you frightened me!"

"My apologies." He stated, still holding onto her arm gently from when he caught her. He was desperately trying to ignore the sensation that soared inside him from hearing her say his name so breathlessly, "I am just surprised to see you here."

"It's a fun place." Her explanation was simple.

"Hopefully no one gave you any trouble. Have you had the sickening pleasure of meeting Quark yet?"

As if his large Ferengi ears were burning Quark crossed the bar to them.

"What did I tell you about harassing my patrons?" He snapped, brows furrowed at the Constable.

Odo's retort was sharp, "If you must know I am accompanying Sarabi while she is a guest on the station."

"Aaah." Quarks wide toothy grin appeared again, "I see. Well I was going to give Ms. Sarabi a tour; but if you want Odo you could show her my lovely, _private_ holosuites."

The look Odo casted him was filled with fire but Sarabi lit up.

She looked up to the higher levels, "I would love to visit one!"

"I would suggest bringing your own programs. Quarks are only suited for the desperate, lonely scum of the station."

Sarabi put two and two together, her mind immediately filling with images of the stunning Bajoran woman she almost conversed with earlier. Putting her hand to her mouth she hid her goofy smile, cheeks filling with a rosy color. That drink she had was strong... "I'm content for now."

"Is he making you sleep in his bucket with him?" Quark quipped sarcastically. "Because I have plenty of room here with me."

"That's exactly what we were avoiding in the first place." Odo shot back.

"Besides, I have my own bucket to sleep in." Sarabi said, winking at Odo. Even though she didn't understand the reference she wasn't going to let Quark know, if he wants to share his personal life with her then he will.

"Well you know to come see me if you change your mind." Quark added, then turned to the Constable, "If you're going to hang around you have to buy a drink. Your loitering costs me money."

"Don't get yourself worked up Quark, we are leaving. Next time when someone is stealing from your establishment or a fight breaks out lets hope my loitering doesn't get in the way again." Odo placed his hand at the small of Sarabi's back, indicating that they were leaving. She obliged, waving goodbye as she let him lead her out.

"He has that nice Ferengi charm." A smirk was plastered on her face, especially from witnessing the two men's banter.

Giving her a sigh he rubbed his forehead, "If thats what you want to call it. Also, thank you for not playing into Quarks mention of that bucket in my office."

Sarabi waved her hand, "No need to thank me, its not my business to know unless you wanted me to. Everyone has a different way of life."

As they entered his office Odo held a soft grin, poking a little bit of fun, "You aren't the least bit curious?"

Picking up on his playful tone she stated, "Of course I'm curious, I'm a woman."

He sat down in his chair, Sarabi sitting opposite of him across the desk. Taking off her bag she placed it on the floor beside her, happy to relax her shoulders and settle. Unwillingly, the encounter earlier with Cashard came to the front of her mind, her face betraying her as theories swirled.

"Do you play chess?" Odo asked abruptly, wanting to distract her from her thoughts. Part of him wished she would open up about it but he knew better than to pry into the lives of others, especially humans.

"I do." She nodded, "It's been a while but I'm pretty much undefeated."

He chucked as he brought out the board and started setting up the pieces, "I look forward to breaking your streak."

"I'll take black." She noted as she helped.

Two moves in Odo observed Sarabi as she studied her route for her piece, noticing her expression was more relaxed now. For some reason that made him feel better. "How much do you know about my species?"

Moving her pawn two spaces Sarabi looked up at him, "Not too much to be honest. I know you have natural shape shifting abilities." She paused, "You are the first I have ever met, but when I saw you for the first time on my ship I just knew."

"What makes you say that?" Now Odo was curious.

She must have sensed it because a grin formed. "To be frank you have a very angelic look. Nothing that a human could ever have."

Another chuckle, "Is that why you were looking at me like I was an angel as you were bleeding out?"

Sarabi turned serious, "You saved my life Odo, you are an angel to me. God places them everywhere. If you hadn't come onto my ship I know those Klingon's would have taken me."

Odo mirrored her tone, "Thankfully you are here safe with me."

A moment of silence passed as they played their game, comfortable in each other's company.

"So about that bucket.." Sarabi said nonchalantly as she watched him take his turn.

Lifting his head from the game he let out a deep, hearty laugh.

That caused her to smile, "Ive never heard you laugh before. It's nice."

"It's a rarity." Except now he couldn't get the matching smile off his face. "Luckily my species doesn't have to 'sleep' for long amounts of hours like you humans do. I am able to go eighteen hours in my present state until I return to my natural form and regenerate for four hours. It is mandatory."

"And you hold your regeneration period inside the bucket? Is it comfortable?"

"Comfort isn't necessary as long as I am condensed into something that can hold me." Odo explained, "A bed would not work because I would flatten out completely."

"Your species is very interesting." Sarabi said genuinely as she moved one of her remaining pawns, "I am very glad I met you, Odo."

"Likewise. Checkmate."

"What?" Laughing she leaned forward, shaking her head playfully, "You are too good, Constable! I demand a rematch tomorrow!'

Her reaction made him smirk, "I look forward to beating you again."

After the board was cleared away Sarabi let out a yawn behind the back of her hand. Eyes closed she pulled her hair out of its high bun, the pieces fell down over her shoulders in waves. "I apologize for being so informal, but these past 36 hours have been some of the most exhausting in my life."

"Deep flesh wounds will do that to you." Odo quipped, not able to take his eyes off of her. It felt odd to him that he had no shame in it, and didn't take his gaze away. "How is your chest feeling?"

She stood and he followed suit, "Doing well, thank you for asking. Just some light labored breathing but Julian gave me an inhaler for that, he was able to replicate the identical brand of the one I had as a child."

"Good. So you think you will be ok tonight?" He was nervous for some reason and cursed himself for it. This was very unnatural for Odo and Sarabi picked up on it.

Rounding his desk she crossed over to him, gently grabbing his arm and hopefully reassuring him. "I'll be more than ok." She could feel her calm demeanor passing to him, "Thanks to you."

Giving a slow nod his words were soft, "Sleep well, Sarabi."

Retreating into her room she shut the door and leaned against it with closed eyes, the days events racing through her. Her jagged breathing picked up but she tried her best to ignore it. "I'm fine." The denial was for her personal benefit, and the last thing she wanted to do was put Odo through anything else. Even the simple thought of him helped sooth her aching chest, bringing a soft expression to her face. In her line of work and life in general she has met many beings but there was something different about Odo, and even in all the chaos she found herself anxious to find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Five

"Don't Let Me Down", Fleurie

Sarabi flipped her head over and scrunched her curls in front of the full length mirror, wanting them as wild as possible. Standing upright she was satisfied with the results, observing her new garments in the reflection. Praise the Lord she found Garak on the station after remembering Julian spoke highly of his close friend. With everything destroyed on her ship she was left with nothing but the ripped up rags Odo found her in; Holly was kind enough to pick out that stunning red jumpsuit for her yesterday, and Sarabi had sought out Garak's Clothiers in the evening.

Her high waisted emerald green pants suite practically shined as it hugged her body like it was painted on, the Cardassian's tailoring was truly a work of art. She was also grateful the black turtle neck she was wearing underneath her jacket fully covered her bandages. Zipping up her usual black booties she huffed, hoping the packages her mother sent for her would arrive soon; multiple options for footwear would be nice. Straightening up she finished her routine with the fragrance of the day, 'Cleopatra' made by Tocca. The strong grapefruit, peach, and vanilla notes made her aura shine; it was just the boost she needed.

Exiting out of her room she came upon Odo at his desk, pouring over two PADDS intensely. Hearing her come out he looked up, then ended up doing a double take.

She froze two steps from her doorframe, thinking something was wrong, "What?"

"Oh, um." Odo cleared his throat, "Your hair looks very nice today."

Blushing slightly Sarabi subconsciously brought her hand to it, "Thank you. I was too lazy to straighten it today. Good morning to you also, did your night go well?"

"It did, busy but we got a great lead on the Cardassian murder that happened yesterday." He pointed at the monitor behind him without looking up.

"Good!" Curiosity was definitely eating at her so she made her way over to see, "Hopefully they're the one. I can imagine your Commander isn't too fond of not letting anyone in or out."

That made him chuckle, "There is truth to that. So far no confession but its still early. I'm going to ask Kira to speak to him soon."

Sarabi could actually feel her heart stop from the panic as her eyes fell onto a head of familiar slicked back, blonde hair. Bringing her hands to her mouth she gasped loudly, backing up and running into Odo.

"What is it?" He caught her and stood immediately, thrown off guard by her reaction.

"Cashard!" She exclaimed, pointing to the tiny man on the screen, "I know him!"

"How?"

"I met him yesterday while I was at Quarks..." Her eyes didn't leave the monitor as she briefly explained. "Can I talk to him? Please?"

Odo's face fell, "I don't think thats such a good idea. We do not have much evidence built against him and I wouldn't want anything to happen."

There was something rising in Sarabi, her instinct screaming to not let this go. "Odo, Cashard asked me to call him by his given name." After he narrowed his eyes at her she continued, "Exactly. The most alarming part is that it happened within the first couple minutes of the conversation, at that moment I knew something wasn't right so I went with it. We discussed Gallitep and Terok Nor, at one point he became frightfully angry when talking about the Cardassians. He told me about his uncle..." She trailed off, piecing things together.

"Which is clear motive." He finished for her. The weight of Sarabi's emotions connected to her thoughts were starting to seep into Odo, adding to his worry. "It makes me uneasy thinking about you being in there with him Sarabi, he seems to be a very manipulative person."

"You underestimate me Odo." The severity of her tone made the air around them thicken, "Ive been face to face with Gallitep slave masters who were known to murder Bajoran children right in front of their parents. Cashard doesn't intimidate me." When Sarabi still sensed his stubborn hesitation she asked softly, "Do you trust me?"

Odo surprised himself by instantly answering, "Yes."

"Then please let me speak to him. Let me help you."

He kept his eyes set onto hers, seeing the sincerity. Even though Odo's mind was practically screaming at him; telling him he didn't know Sarabi, her tactics or her motives. He ignored it.

"Alright." He nodded, "I'll keep an eye on you in here and if I feel like anything is getting out of hand I'm coming in."

Exhaling deeply Sarabi hadn't realized she stopped breathing at some point, "Yes. You will not regret this, I promise you. When did you bring Cashard in?"

"Late last night while you were asleep."

"The name of the victim?"

"Erikan, he was strangled with a wire specific to our food replicators. Thats actually how we were pointed in the direction of Isol, O'Brien personally worked on his replicator three and a half weeks ago in his garment shop." Odo took a moment to gather his words carefully, knowing the dire consequences of placing blame hastily. "Whoever did this pulled so tightly on Erikan's neck with the wire that he was almost decapitated. They seemed to have a lot of built up aggression."

Sarabi's mind flashed to similar behavior the day before from Cashard, his knuckles pale from his grip on the glass.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have faith in myself. This isn't my first go around." The softness of her voice contradicted her words.

Odo was curious as to what she meant by that, making a mental note to ask her later. As he watched Sarabi stare at the detention cell's door he wished he knew what she was thinking. "Do you want to do this right now?"

"Yes." She locked eyes with him, "Whatever you hear in there Odo remember its for a reason."

The Constable stood straighter, that comment making him feel very uneasy about this entire thing. Before he let himself change his mind Odo pressed the monitor, watching the door open and her disappear without another word.

Sarabi felt the door shut behind her as she stopped to collect herself for a moment. Her heart was pounding through her chest as she looked down the darkened hall leading to the cells. Putting her hands to her face she took a few deep breaths, a numbing sensation running through her body. _No, not now._ Shaking it off she started walking, even though 50 feet feeling like 500.

Cashard was sitting on the floor when she rounded the corner of the ramp into the main interrogation room. A look of shock came across him and he immediately stood in complete disbelief. "Sarabi! H-how?"

She acted breathless, thankfully her face was already flushed from the anxiety. "I came as soon as I heard, the Commander is personal friends with my father so he let me in. They wouldn't give me any details though; are you ok?"

Looking away from her he kept his voice low, "They brought me in last night." His expression was dark, eyes almost hallow, "That flat faced officer thinks he can get away with this."

Sarabi dug her nails into her palms to prevent a reaction, fury boiling in her blood from Odo's slander. Even though it looked as if there was nothing between her and Cashard she knew there was a strong force field protecting her. More so protecting him after making a comment like that.

Swallowing down her emotion she released her hands, her aura calming. "How do they have the right to bring you in without any evidence?"

He only shrugged, still avoiding her.

"The only thing I can think of is a motive."

That seemed to work. Cashard shot his glance to hers so quickly you would have missed it if you blinked.

" _Meaning?_ " It came out in a hiss.

"Meaning they can use your uncles death against you as motive." Sarabi spoke gently. Taking her hand she placed her palm against the forcefield, the wall vibrating in waves from the connection.

Cashard's eyes softened, his shoulders dropping significantly. As he met her hand with his the expression he held betrayed his ache inside.

Sarabi never left his face, "I know what that kind of pain can make a person do, Cashard."

Quick as a switch he closed his hand, hitting the wall where hers was. Dangerously narrowing his gaze as he spat, "What do you know? You seem like you've been well taken care of, princess."

Ignoring Cashard's jab Sarabi went to the interrogation table that centered the surrounding cells and brought a chair over, placing it next to him. Silently she prayed that he couldn't see her trembling as she kept a tight control of her emotions, for now. As she sat down she leaned forward casually on her legs, purposefully giving him the high ground.

"When I was a child my father would take us on many trips, mostly for political reasons and mission work." Letting out a chuckle she shook her head, "I suppose those go hand in hand, really. Once, I was around six years of age, we were called to Gallitep to bring medicine and supplies to the Bajoran militia." Sarabi could already feel her throat starting to close up, but she pressed on, "While my father was taking care of business my older brother, Ballian, had me outside... Ballian wasn't too much older, around eleven at the time. We were by a large field that once grew these tall wild flowers that would even go past my fathers head by feet." Rubbing her arms she envisioned the single comforting feeling from this story, " I remember how good the grass felt against my skin, I wanted to be surrounded by it. So I took off, running as fast as my legs could handle. Ballian immediately came after me, calling for me to stop. I only laughed and kept going, thinking it was a game." The silent tears were falling freely now, regret clawing through her chest like the mek'leth did, "Only when I no longer heard him behind me I ceased running, but I was still in the thick of the flowers. That's when Ballian started screaming."

Sarabi noticed Cashard's change of emotion as he started to become antsy, his leg bouncing and breathing much heavier. He kept his towering stance over her, but leaned more on the wall for support.

Every part of her body felt as if it were on fire, her own tortured soul no longer held back by flood gates. This was her own personal nightmare and the memories were as vivid as a classic motion picture. "My brothers screams were so bloodcurdling they would have brought you to your knees. Seconds seemed like hours as they rang through my premature ears. Then they stopped. The silence that followed was the most painful, it indicated the worst."

Cashard remained silent as he was visibly shaking. Not being able to stand any longer he slid his body down to the floor revealing his puffy, red eyes.

"I am not sure how long it took for them to find me but my father tells me I was in the fetal position, hysterical." Gently, Sarabi touched her own cheeks with her fingertips. Memories pushed their way through to the front of her scratching her skin as a child to escape her brother's screams in her sleep. Her voice then broke from the agony, "So not only do I feel that pain daily, I also carry that regret. The regret of causing my brothers kidnapping and possible death." Emotions crashed through her like a tsunami, pulling her deeper and deeper underwater. The air felt so thick, it was so hard for her to breathe. "To this day, 24 years later, I still don't know where he is. Or if he's even still alive."

Sarabi witnessed the Bajoran man crumble in front of her, sobbing deeply into his arms. The regretful and painful sensations he contracted from her were too overwhelming to bear.

"I couldn't live with myself if I did nothing when I saw him outside the temple. I couldn't stand the pain knowing nothing had been done before." Cashard cried, almost demonically. Spit hung from his mouth, "When I saw Almar I knew I had to put it all to rest."

_Almar._

She blinked a couple times, grateful Cashard couldn't see her face. Unwillingly switching gears confusion clouded her. "Almar?"

Shooting to his feet, He screamed as he pulled at his hair, "Almar! The bastard Cardassian who murdered my uncle!" Suddenly he belted out a deep laugh, "My first opportunity presented itself when your stupid Chief of Operations left his tool bag opened while inside my replicator. That wire called to me, and it felt so right when I held it." He stared at his open palms in front of him, as if reveling in the memory, "When I felt Almar's warm blood spill onto my hands I knew my uncles death had been brought to justice!"

"Cashard." Sarabi started slowly as she stood from her chair. "The man you murdered was not named Almar. Everything you did was in vain."

It took a moment for the transition but she watched his eyes go from fury to widen in horror.

Taking another step closer to the force field she kept her eyes level with his, "And now instead of doing what would have been the proper thing for your uncle and live his legacy on through his shop you are going to face the consequences for murder."

"You're lying!" Cashard screamed, "You're lying to me!"

She knew the conversation had come to an end so without another word Sarabi took her chair, placed it back at the table and turned her back on him to leave.

"You bitch!" Heat from his aura radiated out of him like flames, the anger inside him raw. He pounded on the force field, desperate to be on the other side, "You traitor! I'll kill you Sarabi!"

Ignoring his words she worked through the mental fog, not even remembering walking up the ramp to the door. It was so surreal that it was over. In the moment it felt like days but now it felt like seconds.

Stepping back into Odo's office Sarabi was met with the shocked stares of the Constable, Kira, and Commander Sisko. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but it wouldn't come to her mind.

"Good work, Sarabi!" Sisko boomed, a wide smile crossing his face.

Kira approached Sarabi, gently taking both her arms and locking eyes. She kept her voice soft, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just been a while since I've done that." Sarabi gave her a slight smile, her eyes squinted from the pounding in her head.

"Excellent execution. Even though it was a bit unorthodox Odo was right to trust you." The Commander praised. He then rubbed his chin, "What a twist! I cannot believe Isol mixed up his victims."

"Even though the Cardassians have left we are going to be dealing with Occupation repercussions indefinitely." Kira noted, her arm still locked with Sarabi's. The sadness that shone around her took the form of a blue hue, causing Sarabi to pull her closer. Bajoran's were very loyal to one another, so this was a hard situation all around.

Sisko turned to Odo, "Major Kira and I will head up to my office to wrap everything up and secure transportation for Isol. If you could work on a statement with Sarabi in regards to everything that was discussed at Quarks yesterday. I'll keep the detention cell interrogation file close."

Odo nodded, speaking for the first time, "Yes, Commander. We will have that to you within the next few hours."

Before they left Kira gave Sarabi a look of pride and hugged her deeply, "Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thank you, Kira." She retorted, then wished her the same.

When it was only her and Odo left in the office Sarabi remained rooted. It was taking every ounce of energy she had left in her body to try and gather herself together before it all fell apart. That would be embarrassing.

"Would you like to lay down for a while?" Odo asked softly, noticing how pale she was.

Giving him a soft, reassuring smile she shook her head. Taking a seat she let out a heavy sigh, "It's just emotionally exhausting. I feel like I've been hit by a phaser."

"Or a mek'leth." Odo joked as he went to his food replicator. When the sound of her laughter met his ears it made him smile, happy she took to his dark humor. "French Vanilla hot coffee, extra cream." When he rounded back to her with a pale yellow mug of coffee he received a bright smile.

"Thank you Odo!" Her tone held actual excitement, which humored him. "That was very kind of you."

"My pleasure, I heard you make an order yesterday and figured you liked consistency." Sitting opposite of her he didn't shift his focus, "What you did in there was astounding." Odo was anxious to discuss it but didn't want to pressure her.

Sarabi felt a small knot in her stomach, and cursed herself for her goofy smile, "Thank you. I'm glad I was able to do it for you." As she sipped her coffee some color returned to her face. "Odo, whenever, you may ask me anything you wish. I'm not a very private person. I appreciate that you worry about making me uncomfortable but I'm learning its impossible to feel that way around you."

He locked eyes with her, processing her statement. All she did was grin and sip on her drink, waiting patiently.

"You're a very bold human." Odo noted aloud, more to himself than anything.

Sarabi shrugged, "Ive learned its the best kind of communication for me. Besides, I'm not getting any younger so why hold anything in?"

"Very true, but you are still young."

"Too young?" When she asked she raised an eyebrow, curiosity pulling at her gut.

"I wouldn't say so." His answer was honest, "You've proven to be wise beyond your years."

"Good, just making sure I don't make a fool of myself." She gave him a wink then took another sip, not realizing she pretty much chugged her entire mug. Her nerves were still beyond shot, but it was comforting to be back in the office. Was it the comfort from the office or the company? She blinked, trying to focus. "Are you sure there is nothing on your mind for me?"

There was a moment of silence, it seemed Odo was within his own thoughts. "You stated to Kira and I that you've done something like that before?" He nodded towards Cashard on the screen behind him.

"Yes." Sarabi nodded, not having the strength to follow his gaze to the monitor. Instead she stared at the mug in her hands, her mind whirling, "Mostly during the Occupation, I had only done it a handful of times afterwards. Whenever the Federation saw fit to dip their hands into the situation they called on my father for me. I did my first one within the same year of my brothers kidnapping." Pausing, she gripped her drink a little tighter, "They would bring the prisoner into an empty room that only held two chairs, back to back. More times than none it was a Cardassian that was taking part of the Occupation. After restraining them in one of the chairs they would bring me in and place me in the other one. The prisoner constantly had their back to me for my own and my families safety." Sarabi's voice softened as she looked up at Odo, who was listening very intently, "Parts of the chairs had been cut out so we always had physical contact. Sometimes they were warm and others were cold as death..." She had to stop again, taking a couple calming deep breaths. Mentally Sarabi built the floodgates back up as she continued, "Every time the Federation had a monitor in front of me, a very large one. Almost like the old movie theatre screens they had on Earth... and they would play videos of Ballian and I, sometimes together playing, other times just him. There was never any sound, which oddly was worse for me. I was never able to hear his voice or hear him laugh... and they would play them over and over again, sometimes for hours until my emotions became so abundant and overwhelming they would pour out into the air. Sadness... pain, regret... Then the prisoner would crack. Either confess or give information... whatever Starfleet was digging for."

By the time she finished Odo was leaned towards her over his desk, his arms on top. "Sarabi..." Another unusual thing for him, he was speechless.

"Honestly, not a lot of people know about that."

"Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell me." Which was not a lie; it gave Odo a good feeling thinking she trusted him. "How many times did they request you to do this?"

"I stopped counting after fifteen for the sake of my own sanity." Seeing his eyes widen in absolute terror made her move to the edge of her seat, waving her hand quickly, "No, its ok. I knew what I was getting into every time, it was never a situation where I was forced against my will. Even at a young age I understood I was helping the Bajoran people by putting away those war criminals. Also, I knew it put favor on my family and myself from the Federation. Whenever we have needed any assistance or connections for our mission work and on Ballian's case Starfleet always came through, every single time."

"It's a very commendable service you gifted them." The Constable's tone was genuine.

The words were as warm as honey to Sarabi; overpowering and erasing the similar, meaningless content Cashard spewed at her yesterday. She knew she would never tire of hearing Odo say it. "Thank you. One of the cons of the whole thing is that it was another aspect of my life that caused me to grow up much faster than a normal, human child. That was probably expected with my fathers line of work though, I hadn't been rooted in one spot until my young adult years."

"Another reason why your maturity surpasses your age."

Retorting with a grin she admitted, "Ive never been much of a wild child anyway; my cousins would always try to sneak me away to parties but I would make excuses that usually had to do with tending to my family farm." Sarabi laughed as she observed herself, "I'm boring."

Odo smiled at her, "I would disagree with that, I enjoy your company."

"Likewise. It seems fate has taken its course so far bringing me to you."

Before Odo could respond his PADD beeped, sending him a notification.

"Your packages that your parents sent have arrived, they have them down in Cargo Bay A." His fingers walked across the screen, more tasks popping up, "I am sorry to have to put our conversation on pause but there is something I must urgently assist Dax with. I will have my men send up your items, but will you be alright for a while?"

Sarabi spoke quickly, turning slightly pink, "I'll be fine Odo, thank you."

"Are you sure?" He was hesitant to leave her, especially after what just happened with Isol. "Please don't do anything too strenuous. Have them place your boxes wherever you need, I do not want you lifting anything."

It was endearing to Sarabi how he was looking at her as if she was a fragile, porcelain flower. She couldn't help but chuckle, "I promise nothing strenuous. Honestly, I don't even plan on leaving. Take your time, and please don't hurry back on my account." Standing with him she added, "Thank you for listening to my story, Odo. You are a very kind man."

"Only to a select few. Don't say that too loud; you'll tarnish my reputation, especially at Quarks."

This time she threw her head back and laughed, "Well then I am more blessed than I thought. While you are gone I will write up my statement and have it ready when you return."

Odo nodded, "And for our rematch."

"The highlight of my night." Sarabi gave him a wink before moving herself into her room.

As the Constable made his way to Opps, he found it hard to shake the smile he held long after he left her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Six

"Heroin", Badflower

The best thing to come out of her packages from her parents was her PADD; a huge stress reliever, and helped Sarabi feel more prepared. After catching up on crucial work she put together her statement and transferred it to Odo, happy to finally be done with the whole situation for now. She didn't even want to start thinking about Isol's trial and how she would have to face him again, especially since he was still only rooms away from her.

Between todays unexpected events and unpacking her things an excessive ache ran through her chest, causing her to become irritated. Sarabi was usually active daily, also holding years and years of dance training under her belt; so that fact that she felt so weak was already effecting her mental health.

Sitting on her bed she closed her eyes, a familiar dark head of hair flashing across her mind. His smile was shining as brightly as a star, pairing well with youthful laughter. Wiping away the tears that formed Sarabi stood, knowing that her brother wouldn't want her wallowing. She was very much in her emotions right now.

A knock on her door rescued her from her own thoughts, sending another wave of relief through the air.

Allowing access she opened it; coming face to face with Odo holding a bowl of the most vibrant fruit she had ever seen, diced and fork included.

He held it up to her, "I figured you were hungry. I hope you like it."

Sarabi was glowing, all her negative thoughts from before gone. "Odo, thank you so much! It looks amazing. I swear you are too good to me."

"I doubt that."

Following him out into his office she made yummy noises as the fruit helped calm every sense of her being. "This is just what I needed." There couldn't have been any more truth to that. "I sent you my statement, thankfully my parents packed my PADD. Secretly, I've been a mess without it."

" _Thankfully_ you didn't have your PADD on you when you were attacked. The Klingon's scanners would have picked up on it during their raid and your bag would have been gone." Odo pointed out, receiving a silent nod from Sarabi due to a full mouth. He chuckled, "Speaking of drop off, how did that go? Did anyone give you any trouble?"

Without thinking Sarabi brought her hand to her sensitive chest, "No, no. No trouble. Your men were very professional and helpful, I really appreciate everything they did."

"Are you alright?" Odo inquired, noticing her behavior.

"Um, yes. At least I hope so. My chest aches but thats probably just the healing process." Even as she spoke she ignored the sharpness staggering through her. "I am supposed to see Julian in a few hours and I'm sure he will know why its happening."

He took a step closer to her, worried, "Would you like me to take you to him now? Just in case its something else?"

Sarabi shook her head, "No, its not necessary to bother him right now. But I promise I'll let you know if it gets worse."

Narrowing his eyes at her Odo stated, "Why do I not believe that? I feel like you're the type of human who would be bleeding out and deny medical attention because you would feel like you're _bothering_ someone."

"Well, yes." Her smile was bashful, "But not to that extent. I swear if I am bleeding out onto the floor I will let you know."

Their banter made him laugh and shake his head as he brought his attention to an alert on his PADD. "Sisko needs me in Ops. I would love for you to join me, that way we can discuss your statement with him. Also, I can introduce you to Dax."

That was not at all what Sarabi expected him to say, throwing her completely off guard. In all of her travels she has been in other stations Operations Centers but this time it felt different to her, and it made her nervous. The last thing she wanted was to come across insecure to Odo, but this was a surprise. "Am I allowed in the Ops Center?"

"After what you did for the station this morning I would say most definitely." Odo smiled at her venerability. It was unexpected to him, especially after the confidence she held going into the detention cells earlier.

Sarabi was almost breathless, "Ok. Let me just grab my bag and spray some fragrance on, it helps calm my nerves." By the time she finished her sentence she had already gone in and out. Placing her bag around her she stood straight, "All set. Hopefully I don't stick out too much."

Odo didn't even comprehend her last statement, his thoughts racing as something totally new and overwhelming swallowed him. "You're wearing something different." He stated, feeling idiotic as he told her something she already knew.

"Yes!" Her eyes sparkled, clouding the Constable's mind further. "It's 'Midnight Fleur' from a company called Nest. Unlike my other one this perfume holds sweet and floral notes instead of spicy, like vanilla orchid."

The scent to him was more intoxicating than the last. It pulled him in like a tractor beam, causing him to close the space between them.

As if feeling his curiosity she lifted her wrist to him. Only after a moments hesitation Odo cradled her hand and wrist in his and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

Sarabi held her breath as she savored how warm his hands felt against hers. Even though his eyes were closed she couldn't tear hers away, scared to death she was going to miss something. As she watched an almost agonizing feeling rose inside her and made her silently wish she knew what he was thinking. From the way the air felt around them Sarabi could have swore the gravity sensors on the station were off; it was heavy and pulling her down, making her knees weak. Maybe it wasn't the air, it was hard for her to process anything at the moment.

Odo latched his gaze onto hers, "It's amazing how you've opened up a completely new world for me." He was still holding onto her and she didn't dare move.

"I'm happy I'm able to be apart of the experience." Her voice was low, but husky.

A sensation shot through him, causing him to let go. Odo finally broke the tension, placing his hands gently on the sides of her face.

Immediately she responded by running hers up his back, imitating the chill that had just made its way up her spine. As Sarabi licked her lips she curled her fingers to grip onto him; and it was within that moment the rawness of her need for Odo nearly frightened her.

The office door suddenly opened and it was one of the loudest noises Sarabi had ever experienced.

Odo quickly stepped away from her but it was too late, they were met with Miles O'Briens stare. Holding the biggest smirk he folded his arms, clearly amused, "Hope this isn't a bad time."

"It's not." Odo's words were sharp as he tried to keep his composure.

"Good. I know we're supposed to be in Ops right now but Sisko was summoned into a conference call, he told us to give him a half hour." O'Brien informed, still holding his shit eating grin.

The shock of Miles walking in on them had caused Sarabi's stomach to flip uncomfortably, she was grateful for the extra time. "Oh!" Her tone was an octave higher than usual, "Well, thats good. I'll be able to quickly freshen up."

As soon as she excused herself and shut her door O'Brien didn't waste any time. "That was some really intense _responsibility._ "

Taking a second to process Odo went to his desk and sighed, shaking his head, "This is all becoming overwhelming."

The Chief then frowned, picking up on his friends inner conflict. "Odo... There's nothing wrong with what's happening. As long as there's good intentions behind it all its something to be happy about and nurture."

"Everything about this is new to me. It's so much more then you can see-" Odo cut himself off, shooting his eyes over when he heard heavy coughing coming from Sarabi's room.

"How is her recovery going?" O'Brien asked, remembering all the details Odo had given him earlier.

"Probably not as well as shes making it out to be. Sarabi is the type of human who never wants to put anyone out, even if its their job. So shes more than likely hiding the worst of it."

"I got that feeling when I met her. She's a sweet girl; reminds me of Keiko, always wanting to help or take care of something."

"How is everything with Keiko's classes?"

O'Brien smiled thinking about his better half and how well she was doing in her new position on the station, "Very well, the kids are still taking to her nicely."

Before the sentence was even finished Sarabi had emerged from her room, almost drifting lifelessly. She didn't say a word, she didn't have to; clear as day he saw the red streak that smeared from her mouth up to her cheekbone. The same crimson color covered her hands as she clenched her chest through her black turtleneck, her entire body trembling.

Both men stood immediately and Odo rushed to her and took her hands in his, "Sarabi!"

"My chest-" It was all she could say before the blood started spilling out of her mouth. Clamping her hand over it she shook her head, tears now falling down her face.

"The infirmary. Now." Odo stated, guiding her quickly but delicately.

"I'll inform the Commander." O'Brien stated, receiving a grateful nod from his friend before splitting off.

They left at once and Odo tried his hardest to shield Sarabi from the people around them, he could feel their stares burning into her and it infuriated him. Thankfully they arrived at the infirmary quickly and rushed right inside.

"Julian!" Odo yelled sharply, his head jetting around for him as he led Sarabi to the closest empty biobed.

As soon as the doctor rounded the corner his jaw dropped. Not hesitating a moment he made her take off her jacket as he cut her turtleneck off, needing instant access to her now fully opened wound.

Sarabi didn't argue, she understood and trusted Julian. Keeping her mouth shut tight, the warm and gritty blood inside remained stationary causing her to feel even more nauseous.

"Odo, was this something that just happened?" Julian asked, sterilizing her chest.

The Constable was behind Sarabi, completely incoherent to him. Odo had his eyes fixated on her, he was entranced by something he had no idea about; the large tattoo piece that covered her entire back from top to bottom. It was a lioness laid out onto an elongated rock, surrounded by multiple vibrant flowers of many shapes and sizes. Also in the foliage were two planets diagonal from one another; the top left was Earth and the bottom right was Bajor. It was stunning and embodied Sarabi perfectly.

"ODO!" The doctor yelled, finally snapping him out of his fascination, "When did this happen?"

"About six minutes before we entered."

Snatching a small, empty garbage pail that was close Odo rounded to stand in front of her.

She quickly took it and spat out the blood, and it didn't take long for bile to follow. Leaning her head back she groaned, covering her mouth with her hand again.

Julian stooped down to her eye level, his calm demeanor helping to keep her breathing steady. "Sarabi, there is something seeping out of your wound along with the blood. I was able to take a small sample externally but its something completely new to our files. We need to take a larger sample in order to run tests on it and figure out how to help you. The only way I can get a pure enough sample is extracting it internally." Keeping her eyes Julian's frown deepened, "But I cannot put you under any type of anesthesia."

"She has to be conscious?" Odo was clearly alarmed.

Fear heightened inside her, making her heart race and the agony elevate through her veins. Tears were still freely falling as she tried to grasp the idea that even more pain was coming.

"Since we are not able to determine what this is I cannot risk it reacting with the anesthesia." The tone Julian carried was serious as he didn't brake Sarabi's contact. "It could send you into shock, or worse."

Nothing more needed to be said for Odo to comprehend the severity of the moment. Without thinking he took her hand, numb to the feeling of her blood but felt a gentle squeeze in return.

"I understand." Sarabi said through her hand, echoing Odo's thoughts.

Lifting her other hand she motioned towards a small, clean towel that was perched on the edge of the biobed.

It felt as if he had fifty pound weights strapped to his arms as he retrieved it and handed it over, the heaviness doubling in size when he watched her stuff part of the towel in her mouth. Odo couldn't find himself to say anything for comfort, every jagged breath she gave was all he could process.

Hanging her head slightly Sarabi had her eyes closed, praying silently for strength.

"Alright, I'm taking the sample now." Julian communicated, hoping to help brace her.

Opening her eyes for a second it was if she had stared into the gaze of Medusa; the glint of the sanitized scalpel was the last thing she saw before the outer body experience began. Even through the towel muffled the most of her screams you could still hear the torment in them.

Odo had to stand against the biobed to prevent falling to his knees, knowing he had to be her support. Being here by her side felt more natural to him than anything else and nothing was going to disrupt that. At that thought he let himself drop down to her level, placing his other hand over hers and squeezing tight. In his peripheral he could still see the scalpel digging inside her body, blood covering both her and Julian whole. He tried to imagine this nightmare from her perspective, and reminded himself to thank the doctor later for his calm manner.

As Sarabi locked eyes with Odo its as if her prayers had been answered. Thanks to his strength with all of her remaining energy she had left she used to focus on her breathing and keeping her grip.

What felt like an eternity later Julian finally passed the loaded scalpel to Holly, "Prep this for testing; three separate samples, including one for the ultracentrifuge."

"Of course, Dr. Bashir." The ice blonde nurse complied, delicately cradling the tool as she took it out of sight.

Turning back to Sarabi he compressed the wound to prevent any further bleeding. After regaining control of it Julian cleaned the gash and stitched her up. "Going back in time today with this practice." He stated gently as the needle seamed her skin back together, "But we can never be too safe."

Holly returned with a warm, sanitized cloth for Sarabi; helping her wipe off the stale blood that covered her neck and face. Her touch was tender, and Odo definitely took note to the respect in her eyes as she continued.

"Thank you, Holly." Sarabi's voice was a fragile as she physically looked.

Her friend nodded, keeping her soothing tone, "Anytime, every time. I cant believe your wound just reopened like that with no warning. Very scary..."

"So far evidence is pointing towards this foreign substance being the cause." Julian added as he poured over a monitor, "I'm thinking so far that Klingon's are starting to coat their weapons with it to penetrate into the blood stream after contact."

"Any idea if this can happen again?" Odo asked, now standing.

It took him a second to answer, not wanting to misinform, "We have no concrete way to tell yet, but if I had to make an educated guess I would say yes."

Terror flooded Odo and he realized it wasn't his doing, he hadn't noticed he was still holding Sarabi's hand. Her emotions almost overwhelmed him but he pushed it off, putting her first.

"I'm not going anywhere." He instinctually said to her.

Tears stung her eyes again but she indicated she heard by bringing his hand to her face, resting against it as she relished in him being there.

"Ive caused so much turmoil in your life Odo and I haven't even been here a week." Sarabi stated. As she went to wipe away her tears more blood smeared across her face, forgetting about her coated hands. " _Damn it._ "

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Holly offered, helping her stand, "While you wash up I'll go with Odo to grab you some fresh clothes from your quarters."

"Thank you for everything." Even within all of the pain and chaos Sarabi felt the heavy brick of being a burden still sitting in the corner of her mind.

Giving her a wink and a smile Holly's kind aura shined, "No sweat."

When she was finished helping Sarabi get all set up in the bathroom she approached Odo, who was still in deep conversation with Julian. "We can go now, she is doing well."

As they headed out into the Promenade Holly asked him, "Do you know where Sarabi's headquarters are located?"

"Yes. She is actually staying with me." Odo informed.

That information made a small smirk appear, "That is not surprising." But then her face fell, "Even though this entire circumstance is surprising... and sad. She is too good of a person to be in this situation."

"Sarabi seems to have a strong sense of faith, I know she will pull through."

"She also has you."

"She does." Odo said firmly.

"I know Sarabi hasn't been here long Odo, but she's very taken with you. You seem to give her strength, and I know she couldn't have just gone through what she did without you." Holly's words rang true. It was wild how instant her and Sarabi's connection was when they met only a couple days prior, she was almost like the sister Holly never had. As they conversed it came to light that their similar age, backgrounds, and sense of style bonded their connection even deeper.

They approached Odo's office and he swallowed hard; thinking about the scalpel that was just digging into Sarabi's chest as her torturous screams echoed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He repeated, more to himself than Holly.

oOoOoOo

Sitting in his chair Odo kept his stare on Sarabi's bedroom. It was extremely late, he knew she had to be asleep. He also couldn't remember how long he had been sitting there, gazing at her door. Sighing heavily he stood and made his way out into the Promenade but froze three steps in. Odo hadn't made a successful security round all night, every time he tried to leave the office his mind flooded with Sarabi. Turning back he had to make sure she was ok, that she was safe before he went anywhere. Stepping lightly up to her door the Constable placed his hand on it, battling himself with what to do next. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything done until his fears were put to rest justified his decision for him.

Taking a step back he glanced around to make sure there were no prying eyes; then shifted himself into his natural gelatinous form, sliding smoothly under Sarabi's door. Moving into her bathroom he expanded back into his humanoid shape, discovering the light on and spilling out. Odo stood rooted for a few seconds, collecting himself and processing that fact that he was actually doing this. Slowly peering around the corner he waited to confirm she was asleep then approached her. The silence around him was almost eerie; also adding to the pressure that he needed to stay quiet, Julian never gave her any type of sedative.

Sarabi slept soundly on her stomach, her pale green comforter coming halfway up her back.

Odo took notice she didn't have a night shirt on but there was a towel placed under her chest, probably for the injury. Not being able to control his ache he stretched out his hand over her inked skin, feeling the heat radiating off her. In the air he fluidly traced her tattoo, taking in every shape and color the limited light would offer.

Her back moved with every soft and consistent breath she gave, opposite to the harsh breathing he remembered at the infirmary earlier. Odo's worry slightly subsided knowing that, but he wasn't ready to leave.

Suddenly Sarabi rolled over, gripping her covers tight as she pulled them up to her chin. Her effortless movement brought him back a little, showing him how easy it was for her to stir.

Another thing that brought Odo solace was how peaceful she looked, probably the most she has been since her arrival to Deep Space Nine. How could she be before this moment? Between the attack, her chest wound, and tearing open emotional scars with Isol's interrogation Sarabi had been through more trauma the past few days than some people see in a lifetime. That thought made him frown, hoping her days get better from here on out. Odo swore to himself he was going to make that happen.

Leaning down he gently brushed her hair away from her porcelain face, receiving a surprising reaction. Sarabi inhaled deeply, eyes still closed she instinctually lifted her head as if drawn to his touch.

Quickly retracting Odo retreated himself, shocked but excited by it. Thankfully he had done so because then he was prepared, slipping back into the bathroom as her eyes fluttered open.

Sarabi slowly sat up, holding her sheet over her bare chest.

"Odo?" He heard her call out, detecting a tone of hope in her voice.

Rising from her bed she took soft steps to her bathroom, half expecting to see someone in there. The sheet followed her like a train, but it also gave her something to grip tightly; it was the only sense of control she currently had. Exhaustion mixed with the blinding light made her oblivious to the small, brown spider making its way up the wall beside her.

Stepping back into her room it followed above her, crawling in the shadows of the door frame.

Sarabi spotted the thin line of light peaking under her bedroom door, indicating Odo was in his office. Little did she know he was closer than she thought.

The feeling of astonishment crossed him as he watched her walk up to the door and place her free hand on it, eyes closed. Just as he had done on the other side.

Sarabi let out a heavy sigh, pulling herself away and into the bathroom.

Taking the moment to leave Odo kept his smaller form until he was safely back in his office. He stood frozen, discovering how lonely he truly felt being separated from her.

That thought terrified him. Within seconds he was crashing back to reality, stuffing his emotions as far down as possible. After her chest was healed Odo knew Sarabi was going to leave to go back to her normal life. A life filled with mission work and charity events, not a space station... and certainly not him. The negativity finally drove him out to do his rounds, his self sabotage fueling his energy.

The sooner Sarabi left, the better. Then he would stop feeling this way.

Even though the very thought of her being out of his life made him sick to his non existent stomach, and he just couldn't shake it.

It wasn't even a few hours later Odo had returned to his office to see her sitting as if waiting for him, holding a cup of coffee and her Bible opened in her lap. The first thing he noticed was her gold band that wrapped her upper forearm; twisting the the shape of a vine with modern, transparent gold leaves shinning softly against her skin. It was the pop of color that went well with her matching sleeveless, noir black turtleneck and slender pants. The shade of her dark hair that fell down her back seemed more prominent next to her outfit; if you didn't know Sarabi she would almost appear to be Vulcan.

Looking up from her scripture she gave him a sweet smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Odo nodded at her, sitting in his chair. "Hopefully you slept well."

"I did." Her answer was simple, and even though she still held her smile Sarabi seemed nervous.

That made Odo uneasy, did she know he was in her room last night? He couldn't wait a second longer to find out, "Is everything alright?"

Closing her Bible she traced the ring of her coffee mug with her finger, the glimmer of her multiple gold rings shining, "I wanted.. hmm. I wanted to ask you a question." Locking her eyes with him she held her breath, "If its too much I understand, you've already done so much for me but... would you mind helping me change my bandage?"

Odo didn't answer right away, he was too focused on trying to not appear relieved. "Of course, did you want to do that now?" The tone he carried was gentle as he stood and rounded his desk.

Sarabi was actually surprised, "Yes. Are you sure, Odo? I know you're busy and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. You've been very kind to me."

"You keep saying that."

"That's because it's true, I just don't want you to feel like my caretaker."

His mind raced with all of the newfound feelings hes been having and 'caretaker' hasn't been one of them. Odo contemplated saying that out loud. "I've never felt that way, and even if I did it wouldn't be antagonistic."

As he watched her bite her lip it sent a jolt through his body he couldn't explain, along with the hope that she didn't see the hunger burning in his eyes.

Sarabi stood, taking her belongings with her into the bedroom. After he followed she typed in her access code, locking the door behind them. "I hope you don't mind, I just assume you wouldn't want any of your colleagues walking in on this." With a grin she muttered, "Thank you, Miles."

"Good thinking."

When she finished gathering her medical supplies in the bathroom Sarabi froze in front of the mirror for a moment. Even though she knew Odo had seen her without her top on at the infirmary she felt this time was different. One, she was much more aware. Two, it was just the both of them. Alone. Alone, alone, alone. The word repeated rapidly in her mind like a broken computer, nerves raging in her stomach. Nerves turned into knots, almost making her frustrated. Why was she so nervous? Images of her having drinks with Cashard came to the front, and nerves were no where in sight. Shaking her head she felt stupid, knowing full well she had confidence with Cashard because she just didn't care. With Odo it was different, she cared. Sarabi actually cared deeply.

"Is everything ok?" Odo asked, making her jump 6 feet out of her skin. Immediately he threw his hands up, "I didn't mean to scare you." She knew it was true but the grin he held also told a different story.

Putting her hand on her hip she matched his expression and thought quickly, "I'm just a little nervous about the pain. I couldn't even get the old bandage off."

"That's what I'm here for." Smiling he moved out of the way to let her through back into the room.

Sarabi kept her back to him as she lifted her shirt over her head; her black, strapless bra still giving her coverage. She felt Odo step up behind her but didn't move, feeling his eyes on her back.

"Your work is very beautiful." He commented, fighting every urge he had in his entire being to reach out and touch. At that a wave of gratitude came over him, knowing that Sarabi usually dressed modestly so for her to be this exposed in front of him showed a sense of trust.

"Thank you." Her words came out in a whisper, "I have been exposed to a lot of evil energy through my back so I wanted to turn it into a sanctuary."

Ignoring his conscious Odo extended his arm, stopping right before contact.

As if she instinctually felt his presence Sarabi pushed back her shoulders and took a step back into his grasp.

When the connection was made he was completely consumed, her incredibly soft skin like fire under his fingertips. Tracing her vibrant flowers he felt goosebumps rise, responding to him.

Sarabi had her eyes closed, savoring every second of him touching her. She wanted to turn around to read his emotion, but was petrified to move in fear of it ending. All of her awareness became clouded as she was being swallowed by her own desire. Not being able to wait another moment she slowly turned, feeling Odo's hand never break contact as it followed with her. Slowly looking up her gaze finally met his and it made it that much harder to keep her restraint.

Odo stared back at her with dilated pupils, darkened like his judgement. Tracing her prominent collar bone he trailed down to the edge of her bandage. "Slow or quick?"

"Slow."

As he pulled it from her fragile, human skin he felt her cringe a few times, but she made no sound. The wound was slightly inflamed and a deep red color from the old fashioned sutures.

"Ready?" Odo held the cloth soaked in alcohol. After receiving a silent nod from Sarabi he started to clean her injury tenderly. The tears that fell down her face made his chest feel heavy as he wished he could take every ounce of suffering away. After applying the antibiotics, topical and injection, he finished with a new bandage on top. "It's looking really well for only being less than 24 hours."

Sarabi slipped her shirt back on as gracefully as she could through the discomfort, "Thank you so much for your help, Odo."

They still faced each other, as close as they were moments before; but neither one of them moved.

Instinctually he brushed his fingers across her cheek, eyes darting over her face as he took her in.

Keeping her's closed Sarabi leaned into his hand, and when she opened them again they held different emotions; raw and desire.

Also happiness and certainty that this is what she wants. At least thats what Odo hoped for as he slowly leaned down to her. Slipping his free hand behind her next he felt Sarabi extend towards him, surrounding them with an explosion of smells consisting of fruits and florals.

The room started to spin for her but it was the last thing she paid attention to as she felt him inches away from her lips.

"Kira to Odo."

Fury engulfed him from the ruined moment as he watched Sarabi's expression change from shock to disappointment.

She jumped away from him as if suddenly aware of what was about to happen before the interruption. "I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper, cutting through Odo like a dagger.

He wanted to reach out to her again, to have her in his arms.

"Kira to Odo."

Hitting his communicator a little harder than needed to be he growled, "Yes. Yes. Odo here."

"Sisko needs us and Julian in Ops." Kira's voice rang loud through the tension.

Releasing a heavy sigh he confirmed, "Be right there."

Running a hand through his hair Odo looked back at Sarabi, her heavy gaze boring into his.

"I have to leave." He wasn't sure what else to say.

Opening her mouth it looked as if she had a retort but instead closed up, responding with a nod.

Without another word Odo left; his chest became heavier with each step, making him almost oblivious to his surroundings.

Why would Sarabi apologize for what might have happened? Maybe she had the same concerns, knowing once she was healed she was going to leave. There was nothing keeping her here, and there sure as hell wasn't anything that would bring her back.

Odo dug his nails into his palms as he stood rooted, riding the turbolift up. Mentally reaching a point he started to do something he had only done a few times before; he prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Seven  
"Green Valley", Puscifer

"You _apologized_?!“

Sarabi grimaced in her seat, face practically buried in the 'Quarks Bar' coffee mug before her. "I panicked, Holly." Embarrassment flooded her body as she thought back to the moment Odo had his arms around her figure, hands pressed firmly against her skin. And she apologized. Like it was a regret. Like she wasn't aware of what was happening until after the fact, which was not the case. "The maturity of it all is the best part for me." Her tone was as dry as her mouth felt, "I'm sure he can't wait to try again."

Picking up on her sarcasm Holly casted a grin over her glass, "Girl, you let him put his hands on you. _Of course_ he can't wait to try again."

"I wish I had your confidence." Sarabi sat up straighter, trying to feed off of her friends reassurance. That thought made her smile softly, "I'm sorry you have to spend your break listening to me bitch about my love life."

She sighed heavily, a frown then crossing her face as her eyes flicked around the bar, "I am currently living vicariously through you due to the fact that my interest looks into my eyes everyday and talks to me as if I'm his kid sister."

Sarabi matched her expression, remembering when Holly confided in her yesterday about the deep feelings she harbored for Julian. "You still see no reason to let him know?"

"I watch him pace the infirmary every day, always holding looks of determination or concentration." Holly cleared her throat, running her hand through her icy locks anxiously, "Then I'll catch him staring off, sometimes at a monitor as if he's reading it; but his smile is goofy, eyes glassy. Julian will stay that way for minutes at a time, then proceed to tell me a story about how she solved the gang's mystery of the day."

Before Sarabi could catch herself she openly flinched at the distaste that hung in Holly's tone when she referenced Jadzia Dax. Even as she spoke the blue aura that hung around her oozed heartache, betraying her toxic words as a defense mechanism.

Holly waved her hand as if shooing off her feelings, "This is why I need you to come back here with me this evening. I need a girls night, and what's better than singles night at Quarks." It wasn't a question.

The sentence hadn't even ended and Sarabi had her hands over her face, elbows on the table. "That means I would have to talk to people." Another thought crossed her mind, making her arms drop like weights, "Besides, I... I wouldn't want to do that to Odo."

She couldn't believe she just admitted that out loud, but it was the truth and she trusted Holly.

Leaning forward and putting down her glass, Holly then took both of her hands, "Then just come for me. Be my wing man. You and me standing side by side, they wont even know what's coming."

Sarabi looked at her with a lopsided grin, slightly amused at the fact that Holly leveled their outer beauty as equal. Her eyes dancing over the Starfleet nurse's features it made her reference back to the fairy tale of The Snow Queen. Even though Sarabi knew Holly was stunning she also understood insecurities, especially when it comes to the situation of love.

A throat was loudly cleared next to their table, indicating their conversation was no longer private.

Looking up Sarabi met a comforting gaze, "Hey." It was simple, but soft.  
Odo kept her eyes, a smile then appearing, "Hello. I am sorry to interrupt but you need to come with me. Sisko needs us in Operations for a meeting."

She blinked, surprised at the casualness of his statement. He spoke to her as if she were Miles or Julian, like she was part of the crew. "Oh." _Great response._ "Ok, I'm available now."

Before she could stand Holly squeezed her hands, bringing Sarabi's attention back to her, "I'll see you at 2100."

Giving her a nod she returned the gesture, "You will." Letting go Sarabi stood and placed her bag over her shoulder, "Thank you for spending your break with me, it helped."

"Me too." Holly paired it with a wink.

Turning with Odo to make their way out she noticed how close he stood by her, along with his hand that permanently guided her on the small of her back. Through his touch she felt a mixture of happiness and nervousness pass into her. It was confusing, because the last time they saw one another she had made a complete fool of herself.

"You are seeing Holly again this evening?" He despised admitting to himself that he was curious as to why the women were so wrapped up in one another when he arrived at their table.

Sarabi swallowed hard, anxious at the outcome of this next statement, "Yes, she cornered me into attending a singles night with her at Quarks."

No retort. She didn't say another word; but couldn't help but notice, possibly hope, that even though Odo was quiet he still seemed content to have her there.

By the time they reached the turbolift Sarabi finally spoke up, "Odo, about earl-"

"We can talk about anything you wish later."

Her jaw shut with a snap, and she was sure he saw her mouth clench due to the fact that he reached out and took her hand. Even though his touch sent a warmth through her veins she kept her eyes ahead, facing the closed doors as they ascended. Only a moment before they stopped Sarabi pushed back her shoulder blades and lifted her chin a little higher.

Bringing her knuckles to his lips Odo grazed them softly then released her hand as the doors opened. Sarabi played it off by unnecessarily adjusting one of her rings as she let him guide her into the Operations Center.

The room was laid out strategically; circular, with stadium seating like rows of monitors and stations. All hosted by Starfleet and Bajoran Militia officers side by side. Most of their surrounding walls were made of glass that was so transparent Sarabi felt as if any moment she was going to float out into the stars. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting her skin soak in the surrounding energy and sounds. It was quite ethereal.

"I'm about to introduce you to Dax." Odo's whisper was warm on her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

They approached a tall, brunette officer at the Command Table; her voluminous hair pulled back with a silver and turquoise pin. Sarabi remembered both Julian and Odo mentioning Dax's species to her, but she was completely caught off guard by her overall beauty. Waves of a deeper understanding for Holly's jealousy crashed over Sarabi.

They received a warm smile through painted lips, "Good afternoon, Odo."

"Dax." He bowed his head back to her, "I'm glad your trip back from Bajor was successful."

"Thank you." Sarabi couldn't tear herself away from Dax's ocean blue eyes that shined against her natural makeup. "The lead you obtained for me on the trade market wasn't a disappointment. I was able to acquire the name of a Bajoran man local to the Academy that has a connection to the Vulcan artifacts."

"Good." Odo stated, then grunted, " _Not_ good that I now owe Quark a favor."

That brought a grin to Sarabi's face as she stood patiently, enjoying the officer's banter. She also appreciated the fact that they were speaking so openly in front of her; it showed how much they trusted Odo's judgement on who he brought around.

The Constable shook his head at his realization and turned to her, "Sarabi, this is Jadzia Dax. Dax, Sarabi Kenshiu; I spoke to you about her yesterday."

Sarabi took that in strides, but definitely felt the color rise in her cheeks when the contact was made with Dax. She was so warm as they shook hands, and portrayed nothing disingenuous.

"I am happy this has finally happened." Her voice was as smooth as silk, "Kira and Odo have spoken nothing but wonderful things about you."

Boldly, Sarabi placed her other hand on top of Dax's with a smile, "I can gladly say the same." No wonder Julian was entranced with this woman, her Trill markings alone draw you in like an Earth moth to a flame. Tag that onto her intelligence, eloquent manner, and polished voice Jadzia Dax was a goddess. Fire spread through her bones as Sarabi let go, "I hope while I am here we can have coffee together sometime." Instant regret, Holly is going to murder her. Even through that the enticement of learning about Dax's experiences and ideas seemed almost worth it. She let her mind run wild for a moment; picturing Dax bringing a pure white mug up to her soft lips, her rose colored lipstick leaving an impression on the rim.

"Sarabi, thank you for coming so quickly!" Commander Sisko popped himself out of his doors, interjecting in Sarabi's imagination. "Odo will accompany you in my office, please. I will not keep you long."

"Coffee it is." Dax bid her goodbye before adding to Odo, "We will meet later today to discuss the progress on the artifacts, and I believe it will be beneficial if Quark joins us as well."

Odo groaned, "I'll take your word on that. If it doesn't pan out you owe me the newest release from J.M. Dillard."

"Deal."

As Odo led Sarabi away she innocently stated, "I like going places with you."

He let out a laugh as they climbed the stairs to meet Sisko, "And I like that the simplest things bring you joy."

"I have also never seen a Starfleet Commander's office overlooking his crew like this before." She kept her voice low so only he could hear.

"Cardassian architecture, made it easier to keep a tight leash during the Occupation." Odo answered before the doors opened, ending their conversation.

To Sarabi's delighted surprise they were met not just by Sisko, but also Kira and Julian at the conference table. All five sat together after Sisko motioned for them to, "I am sorry this meeting will have to be brief due to foreign delicates arriving through the wormhole within the hour. But this is important, so we will get right to it."

From everything happening so fast she hadn't noticed until now the officers were done up in their dress uniforms, pressed and sharp for the expected company. She knew her mother would be proud of her in this moment for not arriving underdressed.

"Of course, Commander." Sarabi noted, her words strong but gentle, "I know you are busy and I always appreciate your time."

"It is I who appreciate's you, for what you have done throughout your life for the Federation. I apologize for my boldness but since your arrival I have learned a lot about you, Sarabi." Even though Sisko's voice was kind her heart had jumped to her throat, having no clue as to where this discussion was going. "And I have learned that you have made a lot of sacrifices in the name of justice, along with sacrifices in the name of science. We are holding this meeting in your presence to ask if you could please make another sacrifice for us."

Julian leaned forward and took over, as if on cue, "As we have spoken about before, the serum that was attached to the weapon that lacerated your chest is something completely new to our systems. The severity of it is that it is new to all of Starfleet's data bases." A slight amount of tension started to filter out into the air. "The effects, the texture, the longevity of the wound before naturally healing, its triggers, and even an antidote are just some of the important aspects of it that need to be studied and logged. Having all of this information will provide a huge advantage for the Federation when it comes to the modern, more specifically Klingon, biological warfare."

Also Sisko and Julian would have their names on it. Which Sarabi understood, that was a major goal for almost every Starfleet Officer that existed. There was a pause and she blinked, "I understand the leg up, but what I am still not certain of is what you are asking me to do."

"Would you be willing to stay with us so we can medically observe your wound and its properties?" Julian proposed.

She froze. "Stay for how long?"

“That we cannot answer, only because we simply don't know." The Commander disclosed honestly, "But I can promise you that you can come and go as you please; we are not now, or ever, trying to hold you against your will."

Julian had to cut in, "It would just be wise for me to preform an examination before any travel just in case."

"I would personally like to stress that this would also be beneficial for your health, Sarabi." Sisko added, "Your cooperation and willingness to help will bring us that much closer to not only an antidote for yourself but for anyone else on the receiving end of this serum."

Sarabi wasn't sure when she stopped breathing, but the effects of it were making her head spin. Stay on the station indefinitely? Sisko wasn't trying to sugar coat anything, that was a sacrifice. But he was also very truthful in the fact that this would be very beneficial for herself, seeing as how help was only steps away when her chest split open yesterday. She didn't dare look at Odo, in fear of giving away her own personal feelings on the matter. How did he feel about all of this? Was that why he seemed happy when he scooped her away from Holly earlier? It would buy her more time with him... is that what she truly wanted? The affirmation of her being able to travel whenever needed eased her hesitation a bit, but this was still heavy. Her mind wandered back to when she was a child; sitting in the cold chair within the Starfleet ship as she looked up and focused on the shiny, gold communicator badges the adults wore. Was this what her life from start to finish was destined to be, an aid to the Federation?

"You have our support, Sarabi." Kira's voice was gentle as she spoke for the first time.

That brought her back, causing her to sharply inhale. Sarabi knew who she was, and she needed to stay confident in that. Then exhaling her answer, she smiled, "And you have mine."

Sarabi heard Odo shift beside her but still didn't look in his direction, knowing it was too soon. What she didn't know was wether he was accepting of this or regretful of becoming involved in the first place. She needed a way to find out.

"Excellent! Excellent! Excellent!" Flashing a wide smile to the room Sisko seemed relieved at her prompt response. "Sarabi, Thank you for making my day that much easier. Major Kira is right to say you have our support, our doors are always opened. Speaking of doors, Chief O'Brien was able to fix our oxygen levels in the remaining employees quarters, since your stay has been extended I can arrange for you to choose one of your liking."

Bingo. Now was her chance, especially after hearing Odo stir next to her again. In the heightened emotions of the moment her mind went completely blank. "This may sound odd, but I really deplore packing and am quite comfortable in my current room." Taking a chance she finally turned to Odo, "As long as I am not imposing."

Odo's expression remained like stone, except for the telling excitement that was shinning in his eyes, "You are not imposing at all, I am willing to offer it."

"Sounds good to me." Sisko noted as he stood, causing everyone else to follow suit. "Julian will discuss things in more detail with you at a later date, for now we have to make our way to the upper docking bay."

"We will come up with an observation schedule that works best for you." The doctor seemed anxious to start aligning things already as he was being ushered out by Kira, "And I promise to keep open communication on our findings—" He was cut off by the doors, a new silence hanging in the air.

Rounding the table Sisko shook her hand, placing his free one on her forearm, "Thank you for your consistent partnership, Sarabi. We will talk soon."

"Thank you, Commander. I hope your greeting with the delicates goes well." Her mind was still reeling, but she hid behind a smile.

He allowed her and Odo to step out first before following, leaving the two for the transporter.

Sarabi stood rooted at the top of the stairs, actually not knowing what to do next.

Not even three feet from her Odo watched her expression with a frown. Her anxiety was obvious at the moment and all he wanted to do was comfort her, throw his arms around her and confide how happy he was that she was staying. Along with the fact that she was literally staying with _him_. Odo wanted to pretend that he knew Sarabi was being coy on the employees quarters, but that would indicate she wanted to remain very close by his side. _She was staying._ He couldn't wrap his arms around her just yet, but he could smile.

So thats what he did as he reached out to her and tenderly grabbing her arm, "You need to call your parents."

"That would be a good 'step one'." Receptive to his touch, she brought herself closer to him. Fighting the urge to place her hands on his chest Sarabi instead unnecessarily adjusted one of her rings again.

Odo could feel her conflict but wasn't aware of the specifics running through her mind. Taking a chance to feel the air he spoke lightly, "At least now you have a reason to celebrate with Holly tonight."

Another hard swallow as Sarabi pushed down her fear, "Do you?" She couldn't stop fiddling with her stupid ring.

This time no hesitation, "Yes."

He observed her face instantly relax, mouth parting slightly with an exhale.

"I do apologize for the fact that Commander Sisko is expecting me to join the others at the docking bay; I had previously requested a few minutes alone with you after the meeting was adjourned." Keeping her gaze was the only thing helping his restraint right now.

Sarabi nodded, understanding and not wanting to push her luck, "So we will talk later?"

A grin crept up on Odo's face, "At least now we have a little extra time."

"Just a little." Heat flushed her cheeks again, making her feel like a smitten high schooler. Part of her hated it, and the other part thrived. "I can make my own way back to your office to phone my parents."

His expression turned lopsided at her old fashioned human terminology; it was if sometimes she picked him up by his collar and plopped him down into a 50's black and white television series.

"I will see you soon."

Sarabi kept her eyes on him until she watched his body disintegrate beneath the transporter, whisking him away.

Tearing herself from the now empty platform she turned just in time to witness the foreign delicates grand ship appear through the wormhole; the bright colors of blues and purples opening up within the noir black emptiness.

The beauty of it was a sign, showing Sarabi that this was a portal to a new chapter in her life. Smiling in awe through the magnificent glass she inhaled a deep breath, ready to fill her empty pages.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Eight

"The Other Side", Ruelle

Standing in doorways staring for the woman he was growing to need had become a new hobby for Deep Space Nine's head of security. Right at the line crossing into Quark's he caught sight of her and had to remind himself to focus. _She's staying._ Hours had passed since he'd seen Sarabi in Operations, and the day had been painfully long.

His muse stood with Holly near the back of the bar, huddled close with drinks in hand. Sarabi gripped her black rhinestone clutch with the other, the movement of it matching the sparkle in her eyes.

Odo's gaze raked over her body, taking every detail in. Her tight white top covered her right under her chin all the way to her wrists, causing him to assume her end game was to hide the large bandage on her chest. What surprised Odo was her exposed back, stopping all the way down at her waist line that showed off her vibrant tattoo. It matched well with her largely flared pants, the fabric's textile resembling an artists bold brushstrokes of black, white, and cannery yellow.

As Sarabi threw her head back and let out a laugh he took notice that even in all the midst of the chaos and loudness that is Quark's lounge the jubilant noise cut right through to Odo. _She's staying._

Stiffening up a bit more he tore his gaze away, forcing himself to make his usual rounds before he got too distracted. His first observation was the overwhelming amount of young people in here, remembering it was the singles night that Quark has weekly. A lot of lonely souls, endless drinking, and more times than not, bad karaoke. Which sometimes lead to drugs, harassment, and trafficking. These nights were usually some of Odo's busiest. He literally froze in his tracks at that thought; reminding himself to always have at least a side eye on both Sarabi and Holly, especially their drinks. As long as they received them directly from Quark's hand he was comfortable, and he was willing to pay to make it concrete. That was first on Odo's list as he made his way.

Sarabi hadn't noticed him come in as she was too consumed in her conversation with Holly.

"The fact that I have this yearly fundraiser in three weeks is a little daunting." She admitted over her glass before downing the rest of it and sitting down. Placing it on the bar top Quark was there with a refill before she could even open her mouth to speak again. "Thank you doll!"

"You'll never go thirsty at Quarks." The Ferengi let out a barking laugh. "Well, I know _you_ won't." His stare bounced over her gold jewelry and hair pins before moving on to his next client, "I'll keep an eye on you two for refills."

Turning back to Holly with a smirk and a full drink she continued, "So the moral of the story is that it's turned out I needed this night just as much as you did. So thank you for persuading me to come."

"As much as I love hearing that I'm right, I'm just beyond fucking excited you're staying." Holly had grabbed Sarabi's wrist, their matching gold bangles clattering against the movement.

"Me too."

"I still can't believe Julian didn't fill me in on that." Pushing the ice around in her cup she mumbled, "Asshole."

Sarabi almost spit out her liquor from laughter. "I'm sure he didn't want to get your hopes up. Or have you spill the beans to me before I spoke to the Commander."

Holly fluttered her eyes purposefully, "That doesn't sound like me at all. Have you told Odo about your fundraiser yet?"

"No, I figured I would have been home before the event came around."

"Are you going to ask him to come with you?"

After taking a long sip she swallowed hard, conflicted on whether she should keep her daydreams to herself or not. "It would be nice if he would accompany me, but if I had to make assumptions I don't think that would be his first choice for a Saturday activity."

"Then don't make assumptions."

Sarabi shot her eyes up to see that she was dead serious.

"Everything falling into place seems to be becoming a sea of opportunity for you. Take advantage of the waves and ride it out."

"Damn, Holly. That was deep. You could have given Oprah a run for her money." Sarabi teased, feeling the alcohol working it's way through her system.

A sensation shot up her spine as if a cool breeze danced over her skin. Looking around the bar she saw faces of at least 100 beings, but her eyes locked onto the cause of the pleasurable disturbance. A natural smile spread across her face, receiving an identical response before they disappeared into the crowd.

Ignoring the hesitation in his gut Odo made his was over, giving a smirk when he slid himself in the seat next to her. It was never like him to mix business with pleasure, but he already felt as if he was separated from her for too long. That, and the closer he had gotten the more beautiful she became.

"Odo, hello!" Sarabi exclaimed over the loud music, her words more drawn out than usual, "You snuck up on me. If you were a snake you could have bit me."

Her reaction to his presence made his grin wider. Mostly for the fact that her verbal human expressions where now causing him to fantasize about sinking his teeth into the soft skin on her neck. The small noises escaping from her lips, digging her nails into his back as she arched hers in rapture.

Odo cleared his throat and forced himself to straighten more as he came back to reality, making a note that it was apparent Sarabi has had more drinks than he thought. Not only would he keep himself in check, but others as well. Her outfit didn't scream for attention, it was actually quite modest, but her aura was shining like gold and Odo knew it was going to lure someone in eventually.

Tilting down he got close to her ear, causing her to instinctually close her eyes and lean into his head, "You look stunning."

Sarabi had to steady herself even though she was sitting, not from the two drinks she had already but from his breath on her ear making her lightheaded. Even though it wasn't skin to skin the connection was still undeniable. They didn't make direct contact until Odo pulled back, their faces brushing in passing. He stopped at only inches away, making Sarabi's grip tighter.

"Thank you." She retorted, her emotions raging.

"Karaoke's on tonight." Holly stated obviously to Odo as someone singing on the stage was their current backdrop, "I was telling Sarabi she needs to get up there."

He didn't turn his head, just flicked his eyes to the stage to see a blonde haired woman; useless microphone in hand as she belted out a cover originally sung by another human. Shifting back to his prize he added, "That I would also love to see."

She was grateful for the dimmed lighting as it hid her heavy breathing. The anxiety rising within her was unexplainable. Sarabi's gaze went to Holly, who held a twinkle in her eye.

" _Ride the wave._ " She mouthed.

Eyes moving to the stage the very first thing Sarabi landed on was the full sized, ivory keyed piano. As her heart pounded in her ears she brought herself back to Odo then without breaking his stare she reached into her clutch and pulled out a small, gold plated bar.

"Quark!" Holding it over her shoulder she requested, "Put me on the next slot."

She felt the bar eagerly leave her hand as she kept Odo, "Yes, mam!"

Their contact was some of the most intense Sarabi had ever experienced, and she didn't dare look away. The way Odo drew her in was pleasurably terrifying while she fought every urge she had to reach out and grab him. Something had to give soon if she was staying here on the station, especially since they shared a door. This was almost like a new sense of torture for her.

She was interrupted by a tap on her arm from one of Quark's Dabo girls, indicating she should head up to the stage. Her stomach tightened in sickening knots so she downed her drink in one gulp, then turning to Holly. Trading her clutch for her friends cup Sarabi tossed that back too, nodding a thanks in return before being guided away.

Every step she took towards the bright lights sounded louder than anything in the room. Even with the blonde haired woman finishing her song and being met with vigorous applause. Passing her on the stairs, Sarabi exchanged a polite smile through her own panic. Moving out into the center stage she took the microphone, thankful for the useless prop that gave her something to do with her hands.

"Good evening everyone." Her tone was smooth and calm, a complete sham to her nerves raging inwardly. _Fuck, this was really happening._ "I'm going to do something a little different tonight." Taking the mic stand she moved it to the piano, adjusting it to her height while sitting. "As long as it's ok with the man in charge." Casting a glance to the bar she saw Quark raise his glass with a smile.

"Yes, I'll take another since you're offering." Sarabi's playful quip received laughs from some of the patrons.

Placing her fingers over the heavy, ivory keys they vibrated with power. Though she couldn't deny that they were no where near as powerful as a certain pair of eyes she could feel burning into her skin.

Starting out softly, her fingers playing a familiar tune.

The same Dabo girl that had escorted Sarabi to the stage was fast to bring her drink, receiving a wink in thanks.

Lifting her glass Sarabi's voice reached every ear in Quarks, "Someone who I love dearly told me, 'whether you find yourself drowning or thriving in a sea of opportunity, find a wave and ride it out.'" Odo cast a glance over to Holly to see her beaming up at Sarabi, glass high and eyes filled with emotion. "To opportunity." Over half of the entirety of the bar raised their drinks with her, toasting to the moment. Quickly it was empty and she immediately changed her rhythm, launching herself into her chosen song. The only song that felt right for her new chapter. A chapter she prayed she wouldn't write alone.

Sarabi closed her eyes; envisioning herself standing within the waters of an ocean out from its shore. Straining her gaze back at the sandy hills she saw a single silhouette, unsure of who it was. She then turned her head at the sound of a disturbance in the water as it pulled back and formed into a large wave.

_"I don't want to know who we are without each other,_

_It's just too hard._

_I don't want to leave here without you."_

Odo was immediately drawn in. Sarabi never ceased to amaze him, pulling something completely new out of her bag daily that kept him fascinated. This event was certainly no different. He couldn't look away from her even if he tried, wanting to soak every second of this in that he could. There was so much to focus on, even though it all came together fluently. Her voice, the lyrics, the fact that she could play piano so beautifully...

_"Is it fair, or is it fate?_

_No one knows._

_The stars choose their lovers, save my soul._

_It hurts just the same,_

_And I can't tear myself away."_

Within her mind the wave hovered over her body a moment longer than naturally, pulsating its energy through her veins.

Lifting her eyes from they keys they locked onto Odo's and the wave fell, swallowing her whole.

_"Did we ever see it coming?_

_Will we ever let it go?_

_We are buried in broken dreams,_

_We are knee-deep without a plea._

_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you._

_Don't want to know the other side of a world without you."_

The smooth melody that produced from the piano played loudly, commanding. By now she had the room; a stillness settled within most of the crowd, even the gamblers had paused their games to listen. Her hunting vocals swept over her onlookers, the emotion clear behind the words.

Sarabi was trembling, but her hands were graceful as it favored the entire instrument. She felt herself well up and a few tears fall but ignored them; keeping Odo was in the forefront of her mind. All of her stressors from this past week; her emotional scars that has been tore opened were healing through the medicine of music. Her heart kept swelling to the point to where it was pressing against her chest, but she knew she was coming to her end.

_"I don't want to know._

_I don't want to know._

_I don't want to know."_

Finish strong.

_"We are buried in broken dreams,_

_We are knee-deep without a plea._

_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you._

_Don't want to know the other side of a world without you._

_Can't live without you."_

The second her fingers lifted off the piano she was drown in thunderous applause. Sarabi put her hand on her chest with a smile, feeling her heart hammer all the way up to her ears.

She let out a laugh through the adrenaline, her voice carrying from Quark's fixed stage. "Thank you for indulging me."

"Again!"

"Encore!"

"Sing something else!"

Odo studied the environment, astonished at the reaction before him. People were on their feet, some cheering from their seats as they requested more. The air felt thicker than it had before she took the stage, which was evidence her emotions reached almost every being in this room.

Standing from the piano Sarabi moved the mic and stand back to its original spot. Giving the crowd a chuckle against the praise she asked, "You would like to hear something else?"

She was met with an explosion of noise, causing Odo to shift uncomfortably. The Constable was getting another glimpse at how powerful Sarabi actually was.

"I will sing something else, something fun, _if_ everyone gets a drink with me." Lifting her empty glass she gave it a little shake, the ice clinking loudly. Sarabi held a wicked grin as Quark's staff scrambled to fill orders as quickly as possible.

Curiosity nipped at Odo too harshly for him to not steal a glance at Quark. The Ferengi's eyes were shining brighter than the gold pressed latinum that was being waved around, and looked about fifteen seconds away from foaming at the mouth. It did bring a level of relief over Odo when he witnessed Quark place a bright drink on a tray and hand it off to the same Dabo girl who had been assisting Sarabi all evening.

"My best gal Holly brought me here tonight so I wanted to give her some love." Seeing the opportunity to be the best wing man she could be Sarabi smiled at her friend through the crowd, "Isn't she gorgeous?" More cheers and whistles as eyes moved to the blonde beauty in the back.

Holly ate it up; giving a little spin to show off her flashy, sequin cocktail dress.

Back up on stage Sarabi was taking her new drink from her Dabo girl, giving her hand a squeeze in appreciation. Without even a warning she was then already at the glass panel, her fingers darting through her selections for a specific song. It only took moments and a sultry beat filled the bar, grabbing everyone's attention again.

_"Different inflection when you say my name._

_Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same._

_Is it real or am I going out of my mind?_

_Curious about the company that you keep._

_'Cause I hear you talking about her in your sleep,_

_And now you've got me talking about her in mine"_

Sarabi closed her eyes for the last lyric, letting the sensuality flow through her veins as she wrapped her fingers around the microphone. Her nerves had dissipated as she once more commanded the stage, this time bringing an appropriate energy to singles night.

_"I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest._

_I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips._

_Maybe I should be more like her._

_Maybe I should be more like her._

_I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too._

_And she's perfect."_

Thankfully Odo had some sense of control because his jaw almost completely dropped. As he ran his hand through his hair he was trying to process the words that were coming out of her mouth. _It's like I'm kissing her too._ Turning to Holly he witnessed her matching closed gaze as she smoothly rocked her hips to Sarabi's melody. A memory flashed through his mind like a lightning strike on Earth of the two women wrapped up in one another at the dinning table earlier. _My best gal Holly... isn't she gorgeous?_ A new thought came from the image that Odo had never considered before, was there something between Sarabi and Holly he had been oblivious to?

That didn't add up, especially since Sarabi had already shown signs of attraction towards him. With her being a woman of God Odo had presumed she favored monogamy, but perhaps not...

He was snapped out of his twisted self sabotage as he watched couples get up one by one and start to dance together before the stage. They moved to the music closely, arms draped over another as if they were going to melt into one. The pun caused Odo to scoff. At the same time a twinge of amusement arose as he thought about how Julian would be handling this if he were here right now, the sexual tension that oozed in the air would have sent him into a spiral.

What was really surprising is when Holly took the hand of a tall, Bajoran man who had approached her to join him. The way the blonde nurse put her hands on his backside when they arrived to the dance floor made Odo throw his lesbian theory out of a mental airlock.

_"How does she touch you? can I try it, too?_

_I know you're twisted, but baby, I'm twisted, too._

_I wanna know how she could make a man lose his mind._

_With the smell of her perfume_

_I could love her, too, like you, like you._

_And I can almost hear her laugh._

_Curving on her back for you, for you."_

The way Sarabi moved on stage as she sang was more than alluring to watch, which had the Constable at the ready but the time she was finished and taking her first steps back down into the masses.

They were again asking for more, but Sarabi knew she didn't want to drive anything into the ground so she had given her thanks and took her leave. Things had gone too smoothly, and she wasn't pushing her luck. Besides, she needed to save that luck for something else she had in mind.

Happiness surged inside her as she saw Odo had met her at the staircase, hand extended to help her down safely. When she eagerly took it their emotions collided like two ships in the night, causing them both to respond with a squeeze.

Sarabi was grateful that by that time someone else had taken the stage, their baritone vocals cutting through the bar noise. She kept Odo's eyes as her body begged to have his arms wrapped around it again.

Almost as if he could sense it he started to pull her close but then had to drop her hand as Holly came tearing through the crowd.

"What the HELL, Sarabi!" Her voice was shrieking as brightly as her smile, "That was unbelievable."

The adrenaline was now fading fast as the familiar anxiousness started to set in. As if she could hide within her hands Sarabi put her face behind it, speaking loudly through the barrier, "I cannot believe I just did that."

"Drinks on me, bitch!" Holly looped her arm, turning her back towards the bar top. "I owe you at least two for being the best wing man in the galaxy; did you _see_ the Bajoran man I was dancing with? I hope the rest of his body is as hard as his ass."

Sarabi released her face and laughed, causing Odo to smile. He knew these two were nothing more than fast, close friends.

After repaying Sarabi in libation it didn't take long for Holly to disappear into the shadows of the bar with her current flame, leaving the two yearning souls behind.

The atmosphere was finally settling when Quark approached his new found shining star with two things; a wide, shit eating grin on his face and a glowing blue, frosted glass in hand. Reaching it out to her his voice was giddy with excitement, "that was lovely dear, LOVELY!"

"Quark! Thank you! Your drinks have been nothing less than spectacular this evening!" She accepted it graciously with sparkling eyes.

"I put it on your tab 50% off, no interest." His Ferengi generosity was met with her laughter before taking a long sip of the festive beverage. "I'm proud of you babe! Thanks to your little performance within 30 minutes my liquor sales have tripled my last hours numbers. There's a rumor buzzing that you're not going anywhere for a while, so I would like to offer you a contract. Come and sing for me." Quark held up a hand when he saw her surprised reaction, "There would be pay, but it's nothing we need to discuss now. Enjoy your drink, think it over, and we will talk soon."

Sarabi's mouth held its O shape when he walked away, still in disbelief.

Odo stood beside her, his body tense from his indifference to the idea of her being surrounded by the bar lifestyle on the daily. The patrons would consume their endless drinks, eyes stripping every inch of her as she would sing on stage. His mind drifted to the folklore stories of sirens that would sing to drunken and lonely sailors at sea… "Hhm. A contract with Quark…." He deadpanned. The same vocabulary that crossed his thoughts earlier resurfaced; drugs, harassment, trafficking.

Picking up on his lack of enthusiasm Sarabi hoped for some of that luck she saved form earlier and placed a soft smile on her face. Leaning on the counter of the bar she kept one hand on her drink and the other hand reached up behind Odo's neck to gently pull him closer. "Yes, but then wouldn't that mean I would see you more often while you were working?" She asked in his ear over the loud karaoke.

He closed his eyes after she pulled him in, scents of roses and vanilla consuming him. "That would be the only silver lining."

Pulling back only a few inches she stopped, "Are you still working now?" Sarabi wasn't breathing. Her eyes bored into his, the familiar darkness setting in as she thought about all of the things she would do to him right against this counter.

Grimacing, the head of security stated, "Yes."

She pouted playfully, pulling away back to her seat, "that's a shame."

Odo couldn't help but smirk, he knew her boldness was natural but the liquor sure as hell amplified it. Even though she was being flirtatious with him she still held herself very well. "You keep surprising me."

Sarabi chewed on her straw trying to distract herself from the discomfort building within, craving release. Craving him. "At least you'll never be bored." She winked over her drink. _Just wait until I get you alone._ As her stomach tightened back into familiar knots she clutched onto that little courage she had left, knowing there was no better time than tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Trek Day everyone :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Nine

“Unthinkable (I’m Ready)”, Alicia Keys

The short walk back to home was enjoyable. Sarabi sung softly under her breath as she glided through the crowd, her infectious energy causing passerby’s to smile. She didn’t notice, her mind too clouded from her own personal events.

After entering the office Odo typed into a wall panel, locking the doors and turning them into one way glass. Shifting back to his new found roommate he took her in as silence still hung in the air. He thought back to after she finished her set on stage and how multiple times she had been approached by various men. They would glance at Odo who stood by her but wouldn’t think twice about it, probably writing him off as on-duty staff. It was irritating but the hope inside him would always be reignited after Sarabi would quickly, and politely, dismiss them without allowing progress. Her intentions behind that were still a mystery to him.

“How are you feeling?” He finally spoke, observing her body language and tired eyes. The fact that she was healing from a major wound, willingly giving up her freedom while being medically observed, and offered a possible contract all in one day was easily draining. “Your stamina is commending.”

Sarabi had her arms crossed as she leaned against his desk. She was nervous, why in the _hell_ was she so nervous. Probably because she knew this was it, they were alone and he had opened the door for conversation. It’s now or never. Giving Odo a gentle smile she took a moment to answer, “I’m very happy.” Raising her shoulders she gave herself a slight squeeze, “Everything seems to be working out the way I am hoping, given some specific circumstances.” Sarabi motioned to her bandaged chest. Dropping her arms casually she then admitted, “But I am also terrified.”

Taken aback by her transparency Odo reacted on impulse, meeting her at his desk but staying a couple feet back to give her space. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but he didn’t like the idea of her being scared. Reaching for her hand he took it, keeping contact with her gaze, “Why are you terrified?”

His touch instantly made her relax, his warmth soothing her anxious bones. How that was possible made Sarabi’s mind race every time, knowing that Odo wasn’t capable of blood flow. Matching his bold energy she took his hand into both of hers, uncrossing her arms and closing in some distance.

“I’m terrified I’m not going to be enough, that I won’t contribute enough to make up for the fact that I am staying indefinitely.” Sarabi’s confession surprised even herself, but it felt good to get it off her chest. “I’m terrified to be seen as a child in a sea of faces that hold confidence and self awareness.” She held Odo’s hand in her palm and with the other gently ran her fingers overtop it, “I’m terrified of not being enough for you.”

Odo had kept her eyes the entire time she was speaking and by the end of her statement she seemed to have welled up. Fresh memories from Quarks came to the forefront of his mind, when Sarabi was on stage singing her first song. He knew, he just knew she was singing to him. Odo’s mind was playing tricks on him, making him believe that he could almost feel her words as she kept his eyes from the piano. She was so strategic and more organized with her actions than she realized, but not one single move had any malicious intent. Everything was genuine. Even now, he could tell the liquor she had from earlier already passed and she was clearheaded. So the fact that she was fearful of being perceived as not enough was mind boggling to him.

“Sarabi.” He said softly, moving closer to her. Pausing a moment he allowed time for her to protest his approach, but continued when he was met with silence, “I wish I could show you how much I want to be a better man because of you. How every hour since you have been here my life has been changing for the better.” Bringing her hand to his lips he gently kissed her palm, the now familiar notes of vanilla and florals arising, “And how terrified I am of not being enough for _you_.”

The atmosphere changed; the air becoming so heavy and still that everything went completely quiet, including the surrounding monitors.

Odo knew they still hadn’t talked about earlier, when Sarabi apologized after their moment was interrupted by Kira. Were they talking about it now? They had both been caught off guard in such a vulnerable moment, she probably didn’t know what to say. He felt no hesitation from her, even now. Riding on the coattails of that thought he went for it, and when their lips met for the first time it was everything the build up meant for it to be.

Immediately Sarabi completely melted her body into his. Bringing her hands up the back of his neck she gently grabbed at his hair, weaving the blonde locks in between her fingers. She slanted her head further to deepen the kiss, receiving a tight grip of approval around her waist from Odo. Her mind was like a hurricane, and she couldn’t grasp that she was chosen to be the recipient of this mans affection. The different emotions that poured out of her was near the point of overbearing, but her desire for this for what felt like so long is what kept her focused.

Odo noticed that it felt as if he couldn’t get close enough to her, even though there wasn’t an inch between them. Closer than touching. Closer than their physical barriers would allow. Everything he was actually _feeling_ , including the immense hunger he had pulsing in every part of his shell of a body.

They pulled apart until their foreheads were still pressed together. Sarabi hadn’t moved, his hands clutching her just as tightly as moments ago. She was breathing heavy, slightly shaking from a different kind of build up.Feeling greedy she was grateful to still have Odo by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

How did she do this to him? How did she ignite senses within him that Changelings were not even supposed to have. She tasted phenomenal, and it left him starved. Whenever she groaned into his mouth it definitely didn’t help his sense of self control. Even though Odo didn’t have the same typical sexual urges humans had he still reveled in the mental thoughts and images of making her feel good. Her reactions to his affection alone made him want more.

Odo was the one to pull away this time, holding a sly smile. “You’re dangerous.” He whispered huskily as he planted small kisses on her temple.

Sarabi closed her eyes, enjoying the sentimental notion but let out a deep exhale at his words. “I’m not quite sure how I’m going to sleep tonight.”

When she opened them again and locked onto his Odo swore he saw a glint of a challenge. A low growl erupted in his throat as he tightened his grip again on her waist, stuffing his humanoid desires down deep. Flirting and innuendos aside they both knew it was too early to take anything past this. No matter how much they wanted it.

Switching gears Odo pulled her as close against himself as he possibly could, “I’m so glad you’re staying.” His voice was soft against her hair. What felt like all this time, everything he was keeping bottled up in regards to her he could now express. At the realization of that he gave her another gentle squeeze, reveling in all the affection.

“Is it something you hoped for before you talked to Julian and your Commander?” She was genuinely curious; but her chest tightened from the internal, irrational guessing of his answer.

There was a few seconds of silence, “Yes.”

“Did you think I was going to agree to stay _after_ you talked to Julian and your Commander?” Another curiosity question.

This answer was quicker, “Honestly, no.” After receiving a confused look he continued, “Your life consists of activism, fundraisers, mission work, and political socializing. None of which is done on this station. Sarabi, you are such a free spirit, I never would want you to feel as if you are contained inside this office.” He sighed heavily, “I envision this lush forest on Earth, and walking through it you find a tall and beautiful tree, then cut it down and place it within four walls of steel; stripping it of its natural air and sunlight.” Odo laced one of his hands into hers, “The hardest thing for me would be to watch the light within you die from the suffocating aura Deep Space Nine carries.”

Sarabi’s face had gone from confusion to gentleness, her cheeks flushed from his words. “You speak so eloquently, Odo.” She found everything about him rather charming.

“It’s easy to speak on behalf of something you care strongly for.”

They watched each other for a few moments in comfortable silence. Sarabi was processing and absorbing everything Odo had spoken to her. Moved by his words she kissed him deeply, her hands roaming gently on his back. The kiss was sensual, this time filled with more passion than lust. She could have done this for hours, and it felt like they had. When they finally pulled away just enough for her to speak her tone was genuine, “I may have things that I will need to attend to outside of this station.” Sarabi took Odo’s hand and placed it over her own chest; she wanted him to feel how he made her feel as her heart pounded, “But this will always be worth coming back to.” This felt like another opportunity, one where she could ask Odo to accompany her back home in just three weeks time. Fear crept up into her throat; she didn’t want to scare him away, this was going too good. Especially since they literally _just_ progressed. Sarabi knew she had to test the water so she played dramatics and formed a wicked little grin, bitting her lip. Almost as if she had come up with a devious plan, “And who knows? Maybe I’ll need someone to come along with me when I attend to such things as activism, fundraisers, mission work, and political socializing.”

Odo let out a deep laugh at her playful manner. Giving it right back to her he kissed her in between words, “You’ll-never-see-me-politically-socializing.”

She giggled as he kissed her neck, “You’re acting as if you have a choice.” Her grin widened when he shot his gaze up to her at the comment, “You would miss the hell out of me, Odo.”

Matching her expression he then sharply narrowed his eyes. _Damn it_ , she was right, and she knew it. “You’re dangerous.” He repeated.

“You bring it out of me.” Sarabi retorted as she pushed a strand of his hair back. His reaction made the weight on her chest slightly ease; and it reassured her that right in this moment it was not appropriate to ask, but soon.

Odo chuckled as he kissed her forehead, “Can you believe I told my crew I needed to use this time to regenerate. So now I have to do a quick round on the promenade then come back to literally do so.”

Blinking hard, this took her by surprise, “I actually _can’t_ believe what time it is. Look at you keeping me up all night.”

“Yes, and from what I can tell by your body language it was all completely against your will.”

Sarabi threw her head back and laughed, “touché, Constable.”

Hearing her speak his title like that shot a sensation through him he wasn’t expecting, causing Odo to give her another deep and sultry kiss. She responded with a little squeak of surprise but didn’t pull away.

“Will you be awake when I get back?” When they finally separated he went around to the other side of his desk, his fingers dashing across a monitor.

Even the mention of sleep brought a yawn out of her, “I honestly wouldn’t bet any money on it. Even though I probably won’t be sleeping for long, isn’t it almost morning?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, or whatever you humans say.”

Sarabi grinned at the jab, “Something like that.”

“I need to make one request, its for your own safety.” His tone was serious, “The Enterprise is arriving today to pick up Isol, he’s being transferred and held by Starfleet until his trial. He does not know you’re currently living here, especially right in the next room over. Your bedroom is sound proofed, but please don’t come out until after 0900.”

Her attention flicked over to the small monitor on the wall; within it a tiny man pacing, his demeanor aggressive. The sight of him caused fear to reach out and grab her by the ribs. Sarabi nodded, “Soundproof or not you wont hear a word out of me.” The idea of a trial made her body stiffen, they would most likely call her to testify. She could already envision herself placed in front of the Bajoran man, his eyes boring into hers while she recounted her family tragedy over again in front of strangers. In front of people that held power. Just like when she was a child... except this time she would be the one being interrogated.

It was as if he read her mind, “With having a recorded confession I doubt they would need you to attend, and I promise you that if you have to you will not go alone.” Before readying to go out the door he placed one last gentle kiss on her lips, “Sleep well.”

“And you be safe, darling.”

Odo smiled at her old fashioned terms of endearment, this moment was as monumental for him as their first embrace. Even though he was hesitant to say it out loud he knew this was something that would be easy to get used to. The idea of her being here after every round, now so close he could literally reach out and pull her in whenever he wanted. He swallowed hard, almost saying what was on his mind.

Sarabi noticed his change of expression, feeling his hesitation through his aura, “Is everything ok?”

Everything was perfect, and that’s what made him nervous. He put on a smile for her, “Yes, I’m just getting used to this. Trying to keep some control.”

“I know this is a lot, especially with me. Anyone else the emotions would be three times less at the normal level.”

“Anyone else and I would feel _nothing_. One of the many things you have taught me is that it is better to feel too much than nothing at all.”

There was that charm again. Sarabi could feel herself practically glowing, even under the blush that this man was constantly bringing to her face.

Odo smirked at her coy nature, “You keep looking at me like that and I’m going to be called into Sisko’s office for missing my rounds.”

He didn’t even give her a chance to retort before he swiftly scooped up her frame. Burying his face into Sarabi’s neck she let out a gasp in surprise, followed by her pleasant laughter. Odo kept his eyes shut tight, willing his worries and insecurities away to try and let himself enjoy this deserving happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

“I Need You”, M83

“What are you so cheeky about?” Odo asked the Ferengi as he took his usual seat at the bar.

Quarks eyes were larger than usual, if that was even possible; but they weren’t as prominent as his smirk. “You seem tired.” He spoke slowly as he wiped out the inside of his drink glasses, “Usually at this hour you’re fresh and straight from the bucket.” Jagged teeth multiplied as his mind pieced things together, “My, my. Constable Odo has finally found a project that keeps him up at night.” The silence confirmed it. “It wouldn’t happen to be my songbird... would it?”

Odo still kept his mouth shut, but Quark picked up on his raised eyebrows.

“Please. She couldn’t take her eyes off of you all night. That woman had men flocking to her every twenty minutes, especially after her _performances._ ” Quark shook his head, grin still plastered across his face, “But she would look straight past them at you. I didn’t think you had it in you, but whatever it is she sure as hell likes it.”

“Speaking of songbird...” Odo leaned forward on the bar top, “what are your intentions with this contract you mentioned?”

Quark didn’t flinch, “I wouldn’t throw the term _intentions_ around too loosely if I were you, _Constable._ ” Straightening up a bit more the Ferengi put down his clean glass, “I know the potential for financial growth when I see it. That human is...” He paused, choosing his words wisely, “Gifted. She’s persuasive, and from what Ive read about her she’s persuasive on both sides of the fence which sells to the entire audience.” Mathematical figures with a slight mix of obscenity raced through his mind, “Like I told her earlier, I sold triple my last hours average within 30 minutes after her banter onstage. Besides... can you blame me for trying to hire a little eye candy? You know as well as I do that anyone could easily look at her all day.” Quark hadn’t moved his eyes from his friend before him, studying his reactions. “She can sing. She has presence. She’s approachable. And from what I hear she’s single.”

Odo hadn’t taken the bait, with being used to Quarks verbal antics on the daily. He would only inwardly admit that it was more difficult then usual to keep up his poker face as the conversation went on. Especially with the comment about Sarabi being on both sides of the fence, he tucked that mentally in his back pocket for later.

“Come on, Odo.” Quark leaned in further into him, keeping their conversation more private, “You have to admit this contract would be a good thing. It would root her to the station even more.”

That broke his stance, causing him to sever his eye contact as he looked off. Odo couldn’t ignore that. ‘It would root her to the station even more...’ Sarabi was the beautiful tree that would be stripped of all its natural air and light when rooted in a metal space station. This literally tore him into two. He felt selfish for his actions earlier; completely outpouring his bottled up humanoid like emotions and aggressions, transforming it into this affectionate energy that made him throw his better judgement out of an airlock. What was going to become of this? Yes, Sarabi will be here for a while longer; but for how much longer _exactly_? Was it fair to ask her to stay here with him even longer once Julian figures everything medically out? And how long would that be? Odo ran his hand through his hair, reminding himself this is why he only observes and never becomes involved in anything. Thinking of the term involved brought him back to Quarks ‘single’ comment, and with everything unfolding between them overnight. He couldn’t lie to himself, he was anxious to know Sarabi’s view on what she considered them to be. What does _he_ want to consider them being? His mind was chaotic.

A pat on his arm pulled him back to the bar.

“You need to rest.” Quark noted, “Tell the wife to warm up the pail.”

Odo quickly got up from his seat, “There will never be a moment in my mind where I would think this contract is a good idea. The reason why Commander Sisko placed me in charge of watching over Sarabi during her stay is to keep her away from mistakes like this.”

“Is that in reference to my contract or something else?” He wasn’t stupid; Quark always knew Odo to be an unshakable being. This morning he could see something had him rattled. Not surprised by the reaction, Quark watched him walk away in a huff as he shook his head in disbelief. As much as Odo pushed his buttons, stuck his nose in every place it doesn't belong, and pretty much existed to make Quark feel as if he always being watched he didn’t like seeing his friend so tormented. Picking up his next dirty glass in line he scoffed, “Women.”

Walking back to his office Odo was frustrated, he knew he needed to regenerate before thinking too much into this Sarabi situation anymore. He even felt guilt mixed in with his relief when he found his space to be empty, indicating she had gone to bed. Sitting down in his chair Odo held his head up, elbow leaning on his desk; how was his life so drastically different from less than a week ago? Glancing over at her door he frowned, his own being tortured over the decision of what he wanted and what he thought was best for her.

“Sisko to Odo.” The Commander’s voice rang through.

“Odo here.”

“The Enterprise has just docked and are readying for Isol. Please have your men bring him down to the airlock bay.”

“Understood. Assigning officers for the transfer now.”

Odo immediately got started, happy to get that murderer out of his sight; and with a few swift movements across a screen two men from his crew were on their way. He wasn’t going to wait for their arrival to prep Isol so he made his way down to the holding cells.

The Bajoran prisoner heard the footsteps from the top of the ramp, his adrenaline amped from the built up aggression. When his eyes finally met Odo’s he pounded his fists against the surrounding forcefield, “You need to give me an update on what is happening with my transfer, NOW.”

At first Odo didn’t say a word; he only laid the wrist ties out on the interrogation table, taking his time to irritate Isol.

It seemed to work. “ _SPEAK_ , Changeling, I know you can.”

The Constable took pleasure in the obvious frustration on Isol’s face, seeing his entire complexion scarlet. “The Enterprise is taking you off of our hands momentarily.”

“And what of my uncles shop?”

“For now it is closed up. The rest is unknown until your trial; which if they dispose of you, as they should, either your next of kin claims it or it is finished.”

Isol uncurled his fists, open palms now against his barrier, “And the girl?”

“The _woman_ you are speaking of is none of your concern.” Odo was quick to speak this time but his tone was laced with venom. It was lucky for the prisoner that the door opened to present his officers, the conversation was well on its way to take a turn at any moment.

They let the barrier down, each man taking Isol by the upper arm as Odo administered the ties to his wrists.

“Sarabi. Sarabi. Sarabi.” Watching the ties wrap over and over again Isol repeated her name in a whisper to himself, keeping it engraved in his mind. “I will never forget her. I will see her again.”

“I’ll be dead sooner than that happening.” As long as Odo was in existence he knew that would never come into fruition.

Isol locked his eyes to the Constable’s, “When I see Sarabi again, she’s the one who will be fucking dead.”

An unexplainable fire rushed through Odo’s shell, almost causing him to blackout. He didn’t move, he didn’t blink. Speaking his voice was low and hallow as he held restraint from reaching and ripping out Isol’s organs through his throat, “Knowing Ms. Sarabi, she would have your weak humanoid heart stopped before she would even be within your reach.”

The last thing he saw was the snarl Isol held as his officers took him away to the hands of The Enterprise. Standing there alone for about five minutes he tried to center and calm himself before starting his regeneration process. Time was closing in on an important lead he received on the artifact theft he was assigned to with Dax, and didn’t have time to waste.

It only seemed like a blink of an eye and before Odo knew it many hours had passed and he was surprised Sarabi hadn’t come out of her room yet. The fact that it was soundproofed annoyed him, but only for selfish reasons.

Thankfully his regeneration time and endless calls seemed to be a good distraction. Still, it wasn’t 100% due to his anxiousness of his newly discovered ground work he and Dax now had on the books for tomorrow. This necessary trip to Bajor would be his first time away from Sarabi since her arrival to the station, and Odo was more than half tempted to ask her to accompany him. It took almost all of his energy to rip his focus away from that thought and to the monitor with the huffing Cardassian inside before him.

Odo didn't move his eyes from the screen when he finally heard a door open behind him, and was grateful when no one came into his peripheral.

Dukat was visibility irritated at this point, “We are talking in circles, Odo. You know I am currently in the Beta Quadrant and have been for weeks!”

“And yet you still will not tell me why, Dukat.”

“Because I do not have to!” Tilting his chin upward he let out a heavy sigh, “But thank you for bringing to my attention how severe this situation is for you and the Federation.”

“If that helps you sleep at night.”

“Many things do. You remember when I was there, the memories bring pleasant dreams...” A pause. “After having this conversation I can assure you we will see one another sooner than expected.”

The monitor before him went black, assuring that Dukat had cut their connection.

Odo spun his chair around to the open door, “I appreciate your awareness.”

Sarabi stood rooted directly in between her door frame, face slightly pale from what little she had just heard. As soon as her door opened and the name of the Cardassian leader reached her ears she had frozen in her tracks. “That was Gul Dukat.” It didn’t come out as a question. “I have never spoken to him before, but my father has. His voice is unmistakable.” She sounded like an idiot, spewing useless information just because she was uncomfortable. Every time she blinked a different vision of the Occupation flashed before her eyes. Frail and thin bodies, Bajoran children sobbing as they were separated from their parents, ashes falling onto her skin that rained from the sky. Sarabi looked down at her arms and excessively rubbed them to get the feeling off.

Swiftly, Odo stood and rounded to the replicators. “Preset, Sarabi B.” A familiar bowl of vibrant fruit appeared before he reached her in strides. “Preset A is your coffee.” He admitted sheepishly as he extended her the gift in hopes to receive a smile.

Success.

She accepted it, her expression brighter as he brought her out of her own mind, “Thank you, Odo.”

As he watched her take a bite Odo took the time to drink in her appearance, and he held a surprising delight in seeing her in the most casual attire she’d worn since knowing her. Her modest sweater covered her from her collar bone to her wrists, its horizontal stripes showing different Earthy colors of rusts and greens. It was tucked into slender, forest green pants and cinched with a simple brown belt that matched her boots. Sarabi’s long hair was pulled into double buns that rested onto her head, small familiar pieces fallen and framing her face. The whole thing in its entirety made her look younger.

Odo couldn't help but smile, and nodded towards the Promenade as he kept her eyes. “Take a walk with me?”

“That sounds lovely.” Grabbing her usual bag she draped it over herself single handed and let him lead the way.

Making their way out together Sarabi took note that it seemed twice as busy as usual, all types of beings practically shoulder to shoulder.

“Let’s head up to the second floor.” He noted, placing his hand on the small of her back.

She didn’t argue. Even though crowds were part of every aspect of her life she was too submerged in her own dark thoughts to concentrate on avoiding others. Luckily the turbolift was only a few short steps away, and nearly empty. They were only joined by a pair of Cardassians discussing Garak’s Clothiers who also exited on the top floor. Quietly taking bites of her food she realized seeing the pair took her back to only moments ago. Sarabi couldn't lie, she was perturbed. Walking in on Odo on a call with the notorious Cardassian leader shook her to her core. She felt naive for never considering their relationship, knowing that Odo had worked under Dukat on the station during the Occupation. From what she knew of the Changeling he was generally unbiased, but how often and why they kept in contact wasn’t common knowledge. A sick feeling knotted her stomach, but she kept eating her fruit as they walked through the crowds.

The change in her aura didn’t go unnoticed, “Is everything ok?”

_Shit_. Almost choking Sarabi swallowed the food down hard, her mind quickly grabbing onto the first thing. “I’m just a little distracted.” Her sentence was strained. “Yearly my parents hold a fundraiser for one of Earth’s most historic charities, Doctors Without Borders. Usually I am home with them, planning and getting everything organized; but due to my injury I am very much left out of the loop this year.”

“Do you plan on attending?”

“Yes.” The short answer threw him off.

“When is it?”

“Less than three weeks.”

Odo stopped mid step, causing Sarabi to meet the abrupt action.

“Must you keep doing that?” The look she gave showed she was teasing.

Gently taking her arm he lead her over to the nearest wall, a wide window showcasing the galaxy as their backdrop.

They stood only inches apart, their energies vibrating against the other.

“Three weeks.” He repeated, standing a little straighter. “And?”

_Ride the wave._ “And I was hoping we could attend together.”

Odo anticipated he didn’t hear wrong. She didn’t ask him to transport her, didn’t ask him to watch over her during the event. She phrased it as if she wanted him to go with her as an equal. _Together._ They still hadn’t spoken a word about how everything came to light last night, but as he studied her gaze on him the adoration was undeniable.

“Like courting.” It was a direct statement.

Sarabi felt the blood immediately rush to her face and she knew her complexion had to be scarlet red. Making sure her tone was strong there was no hesitation, “Exclusively, yes.”

Without even knowing that is exactly what he had hoped for. Another smile crept up that Odo couldn’t resist as he reached out and tenderly tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

“I don't really have a choice, seeing as how I would miss the hell out of you.” Echoing her earlier statement he was happy to see her expression brighten as she caught on.

Closing her eyes for only a moment Sarabi leaned her head into his hand, drawn to his touch.

Odo couldn't deny how much he loved when she did that and knew it was just another thing on her list of actions that he would never tire of. Then he kissed her; small but sensual, stolen kisses surrounded by the public on the Promenade.

The sentiment made Sarabi felt as if she were floating, butterflies raging in her gut. The fact that even though Odo consistently kept to his professional standards it seemed his new found affection for her surpassed that, at least temporarily.

After they pulled back to an appropriate distance he smirked, “To sidestep that void I see your event, and match you with a trip to Bajor tomorrow.”

Her eyes widened, “Ground work?” After receiving a confirming nod she continued, “That sounds exciting! Why are we going?”

Odo felt the natural relief flood through him from her reaction. Taking a quick glance around them he kept his voice low, “Do you remember when you met Dax in Operations, how she was discussing something about artifacts with me?” It was his turn to receive a nod as Sarabi continued to eat her fruit. “There were two artifacts that were stolen from a noble Vulcan family a few days ago, and immediately after The Federation learning of it Commander Sisko assigned Dax and I to the case. Many leads took us from an underground Ferengi trade market to that call with Dukat earlier; and we are getting closer to an answer, but something’s missing. So Dax, myself, and now you, are traveling to Bajor tomorrow to meet with the family in person.”

“Traveling to Bajor to meet with a Vulcan family?” She couldn’t contain her confusion.

“Your question is justifiable, it is rather odd but the Vulcan who they originally belonged to chose Bajor to settle. It’s just a female, named T’Paux.”

The color drained from Sarabi’s skin as her fork clattered into her bowl. “ _T’Paux?!_ Is she ok? Did it happen at her home? Was she home at the-“

Odo was again thrown off by her response to what he thought was useless information to her. Holding his hands up he stopped her, “Wait, are you telling me you know this female Vulcan?”

Sarabi still looked worried, “I have known T’Paux for many years. We had lived and traveled together off and on campaign seasons due to her uncle being a close advisor for my father. She also attends many of my families events, including the fundraiser we were just speaking of. Odo, is she ok?”

“She is fine.” He put her fears to rest, seeing a bit of her color return. “The artifacts were taken from her home while she wasn’t there. But the fact that are now possible Cardassian ties to the theft may put her life in danger, and she is refusing to relocate until everything is resolved.” Pausing a moment, Odo’s mind was working profusely, “You knowing T’Paux is actually a good thing; and now _you_ don't have a choice in the matter of accompanying me tomorrow.” Giving her a grin she returned it. “Having you there might put her more in a sense of ease. You may even be able to convince her to leave.”

“Are you going to tell her I am coming?”

“No. We will make it a surprise, for lack of a better term.”

“Yea, because you thrive on surprises.”

Her playful jab made him swiftly lean down and steal another kiss, “Sometimes.”

Sarabi let out a giggle, scrunching her nose after he pulled away. Changing gears she moved onto her next question, “So that is why you were on a call with Dukat today? He is a suspect?”

Odo chuckled at her terminology, “Again, for lack of a better term, yes. We know the Cardassians are involved in some way, whether Dukat is directly is the question.”

“I know you know as well as I do that Dukat has his nose in _everything_ the Cardassian’s take part of.”

“Yes, then the secrecy and lies go hand in hand with that. He tells me as much as he would tell Sisko.” He was looking past her at nothing in particular, but found it was helping to talk through everything out loud with someone besides Dax.

A bit of relief washed through Sarabi’s bones to hear the Constable and the Cardassian leader were not close. She took it as a lesson to not make assumptions. Inwardly her walls were being chipped away by the dapper man before her; and it made her softly smile. “What is the importance of the artifacts? Besides being family heirlooms. Are they worth a lot?”

Looking back down at Sarabi Odo took a couple seconds to answer, reveling in the fact that she was so invested in this. “Apparently separate they are worthless, but together they are priceless. If you melt them down and are aware of how to expand and mold its contents its not only indestructible but also infinite.”

Her jaw dropped, “Is it like a metal?”

A silent nod.

It wasn’t hard to piece together what you would do with such a miraculous material. “So it is something that could be made into weapons.” She suddenly felt sick, “Indestructible weapons.” The waves of nausea were more severe now as she was thrusted back into visions of the Occupation. Except if their theory came into fruition then the events following would be worse ten times over. “Indestructible weapons.” She repeated, her voice a whisper. “In the hands of Cardassians.”

“Hopefully not yet.” Odo brought her back, “That is what we are trying to avoid.”

Sarabi exhaled deeply, “I am willing to help in anyway I can.” Then she perked up at a realization, “I need to see Julian today before we leave tomorrow, he requested I have a once over before any traveling.” Instinctually she brought her hand to her chest and gave it a gentle rub as it pulsed.

“I don’t want you to worry about this.” His brows furrowed as he observed her behavior.

“I won’t.” As soon as she said it Sarabi wasn’t sure if it was a lie or not, either way her answer was too quick.

Odo’s frown deepened, “Just keep in mind if you get too worked up you have to stay on the station tomorrow.”

What she took as a threat made her eyes snap to his, a small fire within them, “I don’t need _you_ to worry, Odo.”

All her response did was make him flip his expression to hold amusement, “I think that’s the first time you have been irritated with me.”

“Didn’t take long, did it?” Even if she tried Sarabi couldn’t keep from smiling whenever Odo did, her attitude melting away.

Quick as lightening he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. After planting a soft kiss on her forehead he let her go just as quickly, “Let’s get you to Julian.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Star Trek or Deep Space Nine related. The only part of this story I own is my Original Character, Sarabi Kenshiu.

Eleven

“Possibility”, Lykke Li

Sarabi’s cheeks were full before she let out a heavy exhale, her dazed expressionstraight ahead as she stared at nothing.

“Ready for transport.”

One of Odo’s officers kept their gaze on the trio as they stood within the transporters, “Energize.”

At those words her grip on Odo’s hand tightened immensely and she squeezed her eyes shut, causing him to give her a lopsided grin while they were taken away to the planet below them.

Before she even opened her eyes she felt the cool natural breeze surround her, filling her lungs with fresh oxygen. Breathing in deep her smile appeared, causing her aura to glow. Realizing she was still squeezing Odo’s hand she quickly let go, her face turning red. “Sorry.” Sarabi mumbled, “Clearly that isn’t my favorite part of traveling.”

He smirked at her, “Thankfully I am not human because I would need a new hand.”

Dax smiled at their banter, “Luckily it was a smooth ride down.”

“You have a major chest wound that could reopen at any moment but you’re fearful of transporters?” Odo couldn't help but tease.

Sarabi was too enveloped in the feeling of the crisp air whipping her loose hair around her face, “I’m a complex creature.”

“Most women are.” Dax chuckled; speaking from her experience of living through many lives and genders. Shooting a wink to Sarabi she added, “It’s what keeps the others coming back for more.”

The Bajoran village they arrived in was stunning; homes, businesses, and dirt roads lined with vibrant flowers that matched Sarabi’s back tattoo. Pinks, yellows, blues, greens; more colors than she could process. The bustle of the villagers making their way around the three effected her differently than the crowds on the station, and she guessed it was because they were outside. Sarabi thrived outdoors. Her eyes scanning everyone around her she obsessed over their loose and modest garments, consisting of nature inspired shades with dashes of vibrant purple.

Odo noticed her stare on a jewelry merchant steps away from them and leaned down to her ear, “I promise you we will return.”

Sarabi grinned, “And I promise I will be on my best behavior.”

She was pleased to hear him chuckle above her as they made their way to a row of homes.

“No wonder T’Paux chose to settle here.” Momentarily Sarabi considered it for herself. It was so lifting to see how Bajor was building themselves to be stronger than ever after the horrors of the Occupation. “This village takes your breath away.”

Odo noted to himself that this was the first time he has seen Sarabi on land, noticing her energy was completely different than when she was on the station. It was if she had the room to stretch and fully spread her wings. She always carried herself well, but here on Bajor her energy excelled. It made him anxious to see her in her own territory in three weeks time. Wringing his hands behind his back he frowned, knowing at the end of the day they would be heading back to the cold steel station that contained no fresh breeze, no sunlight to shine on her skin. Trying something new Odo turned that dark thought into a challenge, creating a mental reminder to search for places on land to take Sarabi so they could both recharge.

Though today she was shining brighter than the sun. Wearing a bronze jumpsuit that held her familiar modesty, covering her from under her chin all the way down to her wrists. The attached cape to the garment was slightly confined from her bag draped over her chest, but looked nice with her usual gold jewelry. Sarabi’s dark hair was down today, but slicked back and out of her face even though the wind was blowing it every which way. She seemed to be enjoying it.

He wanted to tell her that he appreciated her awareness of wearing appropriate, and subtle, garments on their mission but didn’t want to sound moronic.

As they approached T’Paux’s home Sarabi caught Odo staring and playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

“ _Constable._ ” She whispered out of Dax’s earshot, “I hope your thirst is quenched.”

“It will be when I get you alone.” He quipped back, now keeping his eyes ahead.

That made her jaw drop slightly, a sharp sensation shooting up her spine. Suddenly a gnawing feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach as her mind played tricks on her, making Sarabi crave his touch in this forbidden moment. She tore her gaze from her prize and placed them onto the front door; letting out a deep, silent exhale.

Little did the duo know that Dax stood before them with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her face as she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Sarabi took note of how she made such a simple task look so graceful and fed off of it, straightening her back and lifting her chin a few millimeters.

In no time the door swung open to revel the woman of the hour. T’Paux stood before them dressed in a non traditional garment that looked like a maxi dress, the color a striking emerald green that contrasted the rest of the towns. Sarabi tried to remember if she had ever seen the female Vulcan wear something like that before; it caught her off guard but in a pleasant way.

“Constable,” She nodded, “Lieutenant. Thank you-“ Freezing mid sentence her eyes laid on the human before her. “Sarabi?” Quicker than lightening she reached out and took her long time friend into a deep hug, “My ears did not deceive me! I knew that was you talking outside of my door!’

A rush of heat flooded Sarabi’s face and she was so grateful T’Paux couldn't see it. Silently praying her friend didn’t hear her and Odo’s exchange word for word she chaffed, “Let’s pretend that didn’t happen.”

Shock went through Odo’s shell when he saw the Vulcan softly smile at Sarabi’s retort.

Pulling back T’Paux kept her expression and held her head, “You are the only one who can pull it out of me, Sarabi. Of course with the exception of my dear grandfather who had blessed me with these human _emotions_.” She spoke the word the same way she would say ‘diseases’.

Sarabi was a good sport, taking the comment in strides, “The Constable made me promise to keep my presence today a surprise.”

T’Paux shot her glance over to Odo, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Tucking a strand of her long, dark hair behind her pointed ear she took a step back, “Please, come inside.”

The first thing Sarabi noticed when coming in was the aroma of her friends home, it smelled of rich Vulcan mocha. Closing her eyes for only a moment she was taken back to her families estate, sharing a mug with T’Paux during their studies. The echo of their laughter filling her bones with warmth. “Your home is very inviting, T’Paux.”

As the host glided across the room her emerald dress dragged the floor behind her, adding to the ethereal ascetic that she embodied. Handing over a steaming mug of fresh coffee to Sarabi she winked, “It’s almost as if I was expecting you.”

Odo watched the exchange of the two women with amusement, secretly happy that he brought Sarabi along with them.

“Would anyone else like some?”

Dax gratefully accepted; similar to Sarabi, she was always on board with coffee.

“None for me, thank you.” Odo stated before getting straight to the point, “We are grateful for your consistent cooperation since you first contacted the Federation, and am hoping to keep the pattern going today.”

His bedside manner almost made Sarabi openly wince, but her body hadn’t moved an inch.

“You know as well as I do, Constable Odo, that all depends on what is asked of me.” T’Paux jested as she motioned for everyone to sit in the gathering room.

As they took their seats Sarabi drank in the environment; loving her friends designing eye that led her to surround them with many live plants and vibrant colors Earth gypsies would parade. Their rattan chairs were incredibly comfortable, two out of the three in a peacock shape draped with turquoise and tan cushions.

The second thing she submerged in was the silence. She was surrounded by beings who had incredible control of their emotions and stance; it was outer worldly. A Vulcan, a Trill, and a Changeling. Sarabi then felt an overwhelming surge of happiness and gratitude, what had she done to get to this place in her life? All she did was smile, inwardly stuffing her emotions in a Victorian trunk before locking it shut.

“So what information are you searching for?” T’Paux asked the officers. “I have already spoken to your commander and taken calls from both of you. Not that I’m ungrateful for the company.” Another wink shot to Sarabi.

Dax took the reigns, her hands surrounding her mug, “Has anyone that you think would be connected to the theft been in contact with you since your return?”

Shaking her head T’Paux answered, “No, its been quiet on my end. Which is disappointing because I was hoping the artifacts would have been found by now, especially since we are running out of time.”

Sarabi wasn’t sure what she meant by that, and took note that she wasn’t informed there was a deadline. That also put her back in her place as a reminder that she wasn’t an officer placed on this case, she was only brought as a tag along. Still, she had no complaints.

“That is why we are here, to fill what little gaps we have left.” Dax paused when Odo casted her a look, “Also, to ensure everyone’s safety.”

T’Paux nodded over her coffee as she took a drink, waiting for their next question.

“Since we have last talked is there anyone new you think would want to possess the artifacts?” Odo asked.

Narrowing her eyes T’Paux lowered her cup, “That inquiry doesn't sound like a small gap.” Odo stayed silent, not breaking eye contact so she continued with a sigh, “No. But keep in mind what those artifacts are capable of so they are a hot commodity.”

“And from what we have learned of them the knowledge of how to handle the material is far and few in between?”

“Within our culture there are only a few remaining families with the knowledge on how to manipulate the artifacts to yield unlimited resources.”

“Are you included in that list?”

T’Paux seemed to hesitate to answer, tapping her nails against her glass mug. “Yes.”

“The knowledge _of_ them is more widespread?”

“Yes; I would say within our culture as a whole and within the black market.”

His elbows resting on the arms of his seat, Odo looked casual as if they were discussing anything else but a huge phenomena like an unlimited metal source. “May I ask what you have to gain with the artifacts back in your possession?”

The Vulcan’s eyes snapped over to his, her expression now like stone. “Besides the fact that they are a family heirlooms? Absolutely nothing. My uncle only clung to them for possible collateral if he placed himself in a tight spot but I have completely detached myself from that kind of life.” T’Paux waved her free hand like she was shooing away a heckler. “That is the reason why I am worried we will not find them in time, it has pained me to imagine how disappointed your parents would be.” Ending her sentence she had her eyes on her friend.

“My parents?” Sarabi couldn't hide her confusion. “What do my parents have to do with this?”

T’Paux was close to taking a drink but lowered her cup again. Her brows then furrowed, “Since the artifacts were passed into my care after my uncles death I now have control, and also no need for them. I planned on presenting them before your parents auction as a donation to Doctors Without Boarders. I would never auction them off, I am sure they would fall into the wrong hands. But could you imagine them in the possession of the organization? All of the medical tools and machinery we could build to help others!” Studying Sarabi’s face she continued, “Did you not know this? I thought that is why you came today, on behalf of the fundraiser.”

Understanding flooded Sarabi, but so did slight embarrassment and irritation even though she didn’t let it show. _Nope, just a tag along._ Inwardly she mocked herself. “Sadly I have not been home for quite some time.” Motioning to her chest she further explained, “I was attacked during a trip and have taken refuge on Deep Space Nine with Constable Odo and Lieutenant Dax.” There was a pause. “So I have not been included in the details like I have been in previous years.” Taking a long drink of her hot coffee she let the heat coat her throat as a reminder to relax.

Odo picked up on Sarabi’s tight demeanor. He recalled her confiding in him that it bothered her that her parents had left her out of pretty much everything for this years event. She mentioned something about them thinking she couldn't handle it while being so far away.

“I hope nothing too serious.” T’Paux copied the chest motion.

“We hope not, but honestly it is too early to tell.” Switching gears Sarabi leaned in towards her friend, “Now please be honest with me. Currently, do you feel safe within your own home?”

Instantly her friend hardened, “I do. Do not ask me to leave with you, Sarabi.”

“T’Paux, I am-“ Sarabi stopped, correcting herself, “we are worried that whoever took these artifacts are going to consider you as their source on how to handle the material.” A feeling surged through her veins, and she rode the wave by taking her friends hand. “That may have been their plan all along, but didn’t count on you not being home. They might come back for you.” Her voice broke, “Please come with us. It is better to be safe than sorry. Trust me,” The chest motion with her hand was starting to feel like a usual thing now. “That is my life right now.”

Sitting silently, Odo was impressed. Knowing he had not discussed any of this with her, so she must have come to that conclusion on her own. Also how well she was keeping herself together; even he could feel the thickness of the air around them.

“I cannot let that be _my_ life.” Tightening her grip T’Paux held nothing back to the room, “When my uncle passed it was almost a sense of release for me. My entire life has been nothing but a world of politics and keeping up a traditional appearance to be the Vulcan’s poster child for peace within the galaxy. I had no control of anything in my life.” Another squeeze, “And now I do. Papers have been signed, land has been worked out, money has been sorted. I am done with that life, and there is no way I can even remotely go back to that. Sarabi, I even turned down the chance to take my uncles place by your fathers side.”

It was Sarabi’s turn to tighten her grip, she had no idea T’Paux was offered the position to become her father’s advisor. Let alone turned it down. That was almost unheard of. All of those connections lost, all of the money she could have earned, the amount of protection she would have had. The list could have gone on and on; and now Sarabi’s mind was racing. As gently as she could she let go of her hand hand, not wanting to overwhelm her with the newfound anxiety.

“T’Paux.” Sarabi repeated, a slight tone of agony in her voice. “I do not want you to die, _or worse._ ” She felt Odo stir slightly next to her.

Waiting only a moment T’Paux leaned over and placed her forehead against Sarabi’s tenderly, “It will not happen.” Pulling back she gave her a soft smile for reassurance.

Dax shared a glance with Odo, her expression warm from the exchange.

Odo, on the other hand, was not reassured. He was still worried about leaving the female Vulcan behind.

“So that is why you three came today? To drag me out by my ankles.” It almost sounded like an accusation, breaking through the heartfelt moment that just occurred.

“Legally we can do no such thing.” The Constable remarked, not moved by her tantrum. “But it would be wise of you to come with us willfully.”

The coffee in Sarabi’s hand now felt like a 20 pound weight. This conversation had taken a turn she wasn’t expecting, thankfully she was prepared. “It will be safe at my parents estate. Or come and stay with me on Deep Space Nine, it’s actually lovely.” Taking a risk she threw that out there before discussing it with the officers in their presence, but Sarabi knew she would take care of everything financially. Anything to guarantee safety for the ones she loved.

“To a space station?” T’Paux jabbed before casually stating, “Although, another night with you does sound tempting.”

Dax choked into her drink with a grin, and Odo then immediately knew what Quarks ‘both sides of the fence’ comment defined.

Sarabi’s wicked smile showed she wasn’t shaken by the broadcasted memory. Letting out a chuckle she ran her finger over the rim of her mug, “It would be different this time since I am spoken for.”

Raising her eyebrows T’Paux smirked, “Well then it is a definite no. But you will need to fill me in on those details later, miss.”

Odo cut in, now leaning forward closer to the women, “An almost guaranteed lead that we are following suggests that you are in danger, T’Paux. We cannot stress enough that it is in your best interest to come with us today. It is not a permanent situation, you will be able to return home once your safety is solidified.”

“I thank you for your concern, Constable.” Standing abruptly the Vulcan’s eyes were now void, “But I think this visit is done. There is nothing more we need to discuss. If I come across any new information you have my word I will contact you.”

The other three fell suit, with Dax and Sarabi placing their mugs on the small table before them.

Sarabi could feel the emotion starting to well up inside her as the tears pushed forward. She clenched her fist behind her back and out of sight, willing herself to stay collected. This wasn’t good, but there was nothing that came to mind to convince her friend to come with her. Praying silently to God she begged for T’Paux’s protection. Then instinctually she started to rub her chest as it ached, fueling off her sorrowful energy.

“Please do not think we are patronizing you; you know I worry.” Speaking softly, she had her back to the two officers as she allowed her tears to show.

T’Paux shook her head, “I am not angry or offended. But I will not let my new found life be delayed by fear. I have never been happier.”

“How can you be happy if you’re dead?” Sarabi retorted bluntly and immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry, T’Paux. But I am also jealous of your bravery, because my fear is very real right now.”

Taking her into another deep hug T’Paux held tight, “Then we will keep in frequent contact to ease your fear.”

Sarabi nodded against her shoulder, but her words didn’t alleviate the dread.

“I am grateful for the Federation and Bajor’s aid.” Letting go of Sarabi she addressed the room, “I just cannot leave everything I have worked so hard escaping for. Do not hold it against me.”

After Dax gave her a silent nod she turned back to Sarabi, “I hope you are at least attending the fundraiser?”

“Rude.” Sarabi remarked with a grin, “Of course. The Constable and I are leaving a few days before to help my parents prepare.”

“Ahhhh.” Matching her expression she caught on quickly, “I will definitely be giving you a call tomorrow.”

After saying their goodbyes the trio were left standing on the Vulcans doorstep, all equally frustrated over the snags in the visit.

Not even the fresh Bajoran air could keep the Victorian trunk inside Sarabi locked any longer. She held her head and kept her eyes shut, focusing on her breathing. A hand came to the back of her neck and rubbed gently, causing her to weakly smile.

Keeping her tone hushed between the three Sarabi choked out, “If it turns out that it is the Cardassians who have the artifacts they will be back.”

“Do you think they just don't know that they need someone specific to manipulate the material appropriately?” Dax sounded perplexed.

Odo kept rubbing Sarabi’s neck, “That or they didn’t plan on T’Paux not being here when they stole the heirlooms to begin with, as Sarabi stated inside.”

“There is nothing more we can do.”

“Except pray.” Sarabi added, wiping under her eyes.

As they made their way to the center of town T’Paux watched intently from her window. Seeing Odo rub the back of Sarabi’s neck as she was emotional internally struck a cord and the frequent memories flooded back. But she was still grateful for him, even with the fact that she couldn’t be the one consoling Sarabi.

oOoOoOo

Back on the roundabout Sarabi stared out into the vast darkness, her heart feeling as hallow as her current view. She had failed. She couldn’t convince her oldest friend to come with her to guaranteed safety.

Sadness, irritation, self doubt, and fear surged through every spectrum of herself which was only nourished when a new thought pushed its way to the front. She had failed Odo. He asked her along in hopes she was the key to getting T’Paux to leave, and all she did was come back empty handed. Sarabi squeezed the arms of her seat until her knuckles were white. What if Odo didn’t ask her to accompany him on ground work anymore? What if he didn’t confide any more cases to her or ask for her opinion? That broke her heart. It was rather enjoyable discussing everything with him, challenging one another to come up with something new or outside the box.

The sound of her hands clenching caught Odo’s attention, bringing his eyes over to where she was beside him. Immediately he frowned, connecting her tense body language to the sadness written on her face.

Reaching out he cupped her cheek, running his hand down and through her hair when she met his gaze. “Talk to me.” With Dax laying down in the back and Branson in a separate control room he knew she could speak freely.

Sarabi was torn. She could pour her heart out, not hold back, and come across as an emotional mess. Or she could play it off, stuff it down, and hopefully look slightly collected. Letting out a small sigh she knew it was never the second option.

“I failed you and Dax today.”

It was a bold and raw statement. Odo’s frown deepened, and he felt a sense of ache for the fact that she even thought that.

Reaching to her again he took her hand this time, using it to pull her chair closer. Looping his arm through hers he was then able to keep both hands on the controls while maintaining their connection.

“Please do not think that way. Your friends stubbornness is not your failure.” Odo felt her lay her head against his shoulder, wafting a scent filled with apple blossom and honeysuckle around him. “I was actually quite impressed with you today. Hopefully Sisko approves you accompanying me on ground work often.” She stirred against him but Odo couldn't see her expression.

Sarabi tired to position herself so he wouldn’t see the goofy smile on her face, she felt like an idiot. Mentally she instructed to give herself credit when due. Then her mind drifted to all the amazing ground work ensembles she had that would make her and Odo look like the power couple of Deep Space Nine.

Shaking her head to refocus she added out loud, “I am also worried for T’Paux. If involved, the Cardassians will not hesitate to return for her. They do not even know the definition of mercy.”

Keeping his eyes ahead Odo racked his thoughts for words of encouragement and ease, but none came. Honestly, he shared the same worry she did. T’Paux really should have come with them today, but legally there was nothing more they could do.

He decided to go a different route in the conversation, plucking a nagging question in his mind, “May I ask about her?”

Sarabi sat up, keeping her gaze on him, “Yes.”

“I remember you mentioning the relation between your father and her uncle, which makes me assume you two spent a lot of time together. It sounded like you were very close at one point.”

A soft smile spread across Sarabi’s lips at the mention of her and T’Paux’s past. “We were. Closer than she lead on earlier. We were in love.”

Odo met her with wide eyes. Even though he had heard of Sarabi’s preferences, it was different to hear it confirmed directly from the source. “T’Paux made it sound as if it was a one or two night thing.”

She chuckled, shaking her head, “She says things like that for shock value. I do not judge others, but I cannot be with someone on that level on just a whim. Yes, we were intimate, but it was after deep feelings were established.”

“I thought Christians were taught not to accept that type of lifestyle.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“And I thought that you would have known by now that I’m not like others.” That was definitely a statement. Her tone was genuine, “I do not believe in a God who would punish you for being who He created you to be.”

“You were created to see past labels.”

“I was created to love.” Sarabi always knew that was not only her greatest strength, but also her greatest weakness.

The word ‘love’ struck Odo in the chest like a dagger, but he didn’t outwardly react. Was it a good feeling? He wasn’t sure... it was definitely something he wasn’t usually offered, in every aspect of his life.

“Are you still in love with her?” As soon as the words left his lips he froze, almost regretting it. Did he really want to know that answer?

“Not in that way. I love her dearly as a close friend, but nothing more.”

“Can you tell me your story?”

Looking up from their arms Sarabi wasn’t sure she had heard him right.

He caught her expression, “With how I was created, where I had spent most of my life, and now being on Deep Space Nine I do not get to hear many love stories.”

How he kept surprising her was beyond her grasp. No matter how many times Sarabi tried to prepare herself for their interactions Odo always seemed to exceed any expectations. In that moment it took a lot of energy to hold back from grabbing and kissing him.

“We were young when her uncle took the position to be my fathers head political advisor, a public and in house relations expert as well. It is a live in job, so T’Paux and her uncle had rooms at my parents estate. Her and I gravitated to one another almost instantly, with similar interests along the lines of books, fashion, beauty, and activism. The biggest thing was that we balanced each other out. I had known and used my gifts since I was in grade school. T’Paux was a Vulcan who’s grandfather was human, so she had a little more wiggle room with emotions than a traditional Vulcan family would. Through every event a young adult experienced we were there for one another; talking for hours until the sun came up, spending the night in one another’s rooms, doing school work out in my family barn.” Sarabi could almost smell the Vulcan mocha they always drank together, pouring themselves over academy textbooks or fashion articles. The soft blankets they would wrap up in to keep warm, the softness of T’Paux’s skin gliding against hers. Feeling her throat close, it took Sarabi a few seconds to continue on, “While going through that there are times where you are vulnerable and stripped, and the other being has to choose whether they are going to be the ones to help build you up or let you fall. T’Paux and I never let the other fall.” She had to pause again as the tears suddenly appeared, _I let her fall today._

Sadness washed over Odo, but he knew it wasn’t his doing. “That is not what happened today, Sarabi.” Reading her mind he kept his tone gentle, also giving her hand a kiss before going back to the ships controls.

“Over time that brought us closer together than we planned, but sometimes the best things are not planned.” Odo hoped he hadn’t imagined her squeezing his arm at that statement. “It was fun. It was passionate, loving, and telling. Until her uncle found out. T’Paux’s uncle was ashamed of his father, and his human heritage that he said ‘tainted’ his family. So not only was he against his daughter being with a woman, she was with a _human_ woman. He separated us, kept us apart.” The endless lonely nights of crying herself to sleep came rushing back. “After that T’Paux was so close but yet so far away it was agonizing. His actions and prejudice are what led to our downfall. Her uncle even blessed her on his death bed for staying away from me.” Saying that out loud sent a pain through Sarabi’s chest.

“Your parents couldn’t have stepped in and said anything?” Odo asked, genuinely curious. She seemed close to her mother and father, so why wouldn’t they intervene?

“Sometimes, with specific circumstances...” Sarabi spoke slowly, “You put the ones you love first because of what they have already been through. T’Paux’s parents were murdered during the Occupation, and her uncle was a POW at one point. I had done enough with my hand in Ballian’s disappearance; and my father actually really favored T’Paux’s uncle. We were not about to throw our families into a spiral over young love, no matter how painful it was at the time.” Another pause. “That was eight years ago.”

Taking all of her words in Odo kept his stare ahead, out into space. “That is incredibly selfless of you and T’Paux.”

“All we can hope is that it contributed to the strength we carry today, so that it was not all in vain.”

“I believe so.” He stated firmly. Strength was definitely a characteristic he would link Sarabi to.

Odo then thought about a scenario where he would have to give her up like that, instantly clenching his hands around the controls. A natural wave of defense shot through his shell, causing him to sit a bit straighter.

Observing the sudden shift in his body language Sarabi took a page out of his book; leaning forward and running her fingers delicately through his hair. “Talk to me.”

“What if your parents do not approve of me? I am very different from humans.” Odo’s voice almost broke, “I may not be able to provide for you the things a human male could.”

The words sent fire through Sarabi’s soul, causing a heaviness to swell in her chest. She was afraid to read too much into it for the fact of getting her hopes up, but was Odo referencing to having children with her?

Without his permission she leaned over and dashed her fingers across the monitors, placing the ship into a temporary pilot mode.

What she didn’t plan on was laughing as hard as she did at his expression, “I don't know if I should be offended or remain amused at your reaction to me knowing my way around a ship.”

“In my defense this is a Federation ship.” He gave her a wide grin.

Spinning Odo’s chair to face her Sarabi took both of his hands and kept his gaze to display her honesty, “My parents are going to adore you, just as I adore you unconditionally.” She cursed herself inwardly as she felt her eyes water. “Having to let go of T’Paux was very difficult, but she had too many deep rooted connections to my family. There are no such connections with you. Besides you leaving on your own there would be _no_ reason for me to not be by your side.” He watched her wipe under her eyes as she admitted softly, “It is actually becoming more painful by the day imagining my life without you, Odo.”

Before the last of the words left her lips he was on them, cradling her face. “You don't have to. You don't have to.” Repeating the words over and over again in between kisses his voice was husky and laced with intensity. Odo felt as if he had no sense of control over himself, especially with her receptive reaction. All he knew is that he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

“It’s a shame Dax is laying down next door.” Sarabi giggled when he was in her neck.

“But that doesn't mean we need to turn off the auto pilot just yet.”

The duo laughed against one another as they pushed their chairs away from the monitors, never separating a second.


End file.
